


Whiskey on Ice, Sunset and Vine

by superscavenger



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, all THE AVALANCE, all the prompts, maybe smut when i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: My various one-shot prompts from tumblr for AvaLance.





	1. Hogwarts, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to Gorgeous by Taylor Swift it's Avalance through and through this has been a PSA (it's where the title came from)

Come on Zari, catch her you can do this!'’

 

Over the other side of the pitch, Zari is flying at an almost breakneck speed.  Sweat is beading on her forehead, her green sports robes sticking to her skin as she tries to grab at the red blur that is Sara, just in front and in dangerously close reach of the snitch. 

 

Ava would try and help her right now, but as the only remaining beater on the pitch she has her hands full; she’s had to hit away three bludgers in the space of ten seconds.  As soon as she sees one of her team with the quaffle, she snaps her head back over to follow the seekers. She flies through the air and follows them around the edge of the pitch, almost catching up with them.  A bludger is flying towards her and she’s well aware of it, but she’s waiting for the right time to strike.  

 

Zari almost about to edge in front of Sara, but her broom is far enough to the side that Ava just about has a clean shot to sideline Sara and push her away from the snitch.  If she hits her, it’s kind of a bonus. She is rather infuriating.

 

She leans back as the bludger finally reaches her, and swings her club as hard as she can. The bludger then warps towards Sara, but of course she sees it coming.  She’s the best Gryffindor seeker since Harry Potter himself. 

 

She points her broomstick right down to the ground, literally hurtling towards the dew-covered grass, and for a moment Ava’s heart stops.  She’s sure Sara is smiling as she pulls herself up just before she hits the earth, and comes right back up, and knocks right into Zari following the snitch.  Sara only falters for a moment, and Zari fights hard to try and keep control.

 

Ava hits a few more bludgers in the direction of various Gryffindor players, and the chaser Nate Heywood is knocked off his broom, but it’s not a particularly lofty height so he’ll be fine.  Zari is still struggling to get back on her broom, but it comes to no avail.  Ava tries to follow Sara up as she flies towards the snitch, but it’s too late.  

 

It all comes crashing down in a mere few seconds; Zari loses control and directs herself towards the ground, slowing down as much as she for a surprisingly smooth landing, letting go of the broom and break rolling onto the pitch.  As soon as she’s down, she lets herself collapse onto the ground, putting her hands on her head as she looks up at the sky.  Sara has taken the snitch, and flies right back past Ava. It only infuriates Ava more as she catches the smirk plastered onto the Gryffindor’s seekers face as she goes past.  Ava turns her broom to fly back down.  

 

She lands next to Zari, who is still lying on the ground with her head in her hands. 

 

'I’m sorry, Cap, I just couldn’t get back on.’

 

'No, Tomaz, don’t worry.  Of course Sara Lance could see that coming from a damn mile away, it was a stupid move in hindsight.' 

 

'You did almost hit her in the head though,’ Zari replies, rising to a sitting position and grabbing her broom from next to her. 

 

'Yeah, shame I missed, huh?' 

 

'Eh, I’m sure you’d prefer her fit enough for bed than brain-dead though,’ Zari says, and the fire in Ava’s eyes is felt as well when she slaps Zari on the arm.

 

'Just because you’re my best friend doesn’t mean you can disrespect my authority Tomaz, don’t be an asshole,’ Ava declares firmly, and Zari puts her hands up in front of her as a means of apology. 

 

'Sorry Cap, couldn’t resist.' 

 

'Hmm, who’s surprised,’ Ava responds, and the two smile ruefully at each other as they walk towards the changing rooms. 

 

~()~

 

Ava sips at the scotch that she’s kept under her bed since her 18th birthday in September, sitting on the the couch in the smaller Room for Requirement, having turned into a small setting living room with a fire and a comfy sofa. It’s now May, and Ava has always liked to keep this night mostly to herself, barring company of one if they’re around.  She sometimes feels somewhat guilty about using the Room of Requirement, but it’s only on May 2nd that she ever uses this.  It’s only her age that’s the reason she has scotch with her.  

 

Her grandfather told her all about the Battle of Hogwarts, when her parents deemed her old enough. She was 15, and she remembers the names of the friends who died like they were written on the back of her hand.  She looked it up after the stories, and found out everything she needed to know.  Just in case it came up.  Today is a night she reserves to think about life. About what she can do with it, and how she can properly honour those who fought and died for the safety of her family.  

 

The door to the Room of Requirement creaks open, and Ava looks over to see a familiar face standing in the doorway. 

 

'Hey,’ Sara says, and the word barely travels to Ava’s ears. 

 

'Hi,’ she replies, and Sara closes the door carefully. 

 

'Almost forgot what night it was, I was about to brave the Slytherin common room door portrait to see if Zari knew where you were.  Then…yeah.  Thought I might you here.' 

 

Ava stares at the fire for a moment, as Sara walks over to the high couch and approaches her with caution. 

 

'Grab a glass, if you want some.' 

 

'I’ll take what I’m given,’ Sara drawls, and pours herself two fingers of the amber liquid. 

 

She puts the glass down on the table next to the sofa, and Ava sits up straighter, and grabs Sara’s hips softly, pulling her close enough that she can rest her forehead on her stomach.  She closes her eyes as Sara puts her hand on the back of Ava’s neck, fingering the hair she has there, and rubbing Ava's upper back with her other hand. 

 

They stay like that for a moment as Ava gathers herself, and Sara looks down and smiles at her girlfriend with a gentle fondness.  God, she loves this girl.  Four years strong, and she hasn’t thought about changing her mind once.  She’s wildly strong, both physically and mentally, and she’s brave and smart, just like her grandfather.  Her abrasiveness is something that Sara has come to adore, too.  She wouldn’t let her go for the world. 

 

'We almost had you, goddammit,’ Ava says, and pulls her face away from Sara’s abdomen to give her a smile, one with annoyance for losing but pure joy at having Sara in front of her.

 

'You really did that time, I was worried for a second there.  Zari’s getting mad good,’ Sara muses, and she pushes Ava back on the couch so that she can straddle her comfortably. 

 

'She’s gonna make a great captain next year.  It’s a shame she can’t have more than a year to do it.' 

 

'Well you’ve done incredibly well, you brought Slytherin back up from 4th to 2nd in a matter of weeks when you took over and you’ve only gone up to 1st, or stayed at 2nd,’ Sara recounts, chuckling at that last part, and she sees Ava laugh with her eyes closed before looking back at Sara, pushing a stray hair out of her face, 'since then.  And hey, a 3 match streak against us? You’ve definitely been in worse waters.' 

 

'Very true, April in 6th year was not fun,’ Ava quips, and settles her hands on Saras’s waist. 'I’ll get you before graduation Lance, just you wait.’

 

'I’d love to see you try,’ Sara challenges, and leans in for a slow, sultry kiss. 

 

Ava laughs into the kiss, and they pull away after a few seconds, regarding each other as Sara puts her hands on Ava’s shoulders, letting one wander to play with the hair at the back of Ava’s neck again. 

 

'I have to, I can’t exactly lose the Quidditch cup when I’m the granddaughter of Harry Potter himself, he’d murder me,’ Ava says, smirking at Sara as she scoffs at Ava’s thought. 

 

'That man adores you, Quidditch cup or not.  I mean he adores me too, but you know, I’m the wonderful girlfriend and I am a pretty good seeker -’

 

'Shut up, Lance,’ Ava laughs, pushing Sara so she gets off her lap and momentarily retrieves her drink from the table, taking a long sip. 

 

She settles next to Ava, and the taller girl instinctively puts her arm around her, and Sara cuddles into her, head tucked into the crook of her neck.

 

'I love you, Aves,’ Sara whispers, the breath from the declaration staining Ava’s skin in the best possible way.  She takes a deep breath, and places a kiss to Sara’s hair, relaxing into her as they both gaze at the fire. 

 

'I love you too, Sara.’


	2. May the Strongest Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: "Push-up/Salmon ladder challenge"

Zari and Nate are stock still in the small gym on the Waverider, where Sara and Ava have been sparring for the past hour.

 

Zari is eating absently from a bag of Cheetos without thinking as she stares at the two women jabbing and kicking at each other, and just as Sara pushes herself off the wall to put more pack into her punch, Nate taps her shoulder and she wordlessly aims the Cheetos in his direction.  He takes a handful and both of them simply continue watching until Nate finally gets frustrated by how evenly matched the two of them are. 

 

‘Is one of them gonna win here or will this go on forever?’

 

‘Let’s just find out, history boy,’ Zari says, momentarily looking into her bag of Cheetos to see that she only has a few left.  She makes a face, and puts them to one side, getting up from where she’s perched on the stairs and walking over to the two. 

 

'Alright alright, this has been boring long enough.  Time to settle this.’

 

Ava and Sara look at each other, then back at Zari. 

 

'Settle what?’ Sara asks, facing Zari more head on.

 

'Who’s stronger.’

 

'I’m up for that,’ Ava says with confidence.  Sara looks confused as hell as she takes in Ava’s words, then turns to face the taller woman...

 

'Excuse me?’

 

'I’m taller than you, I have a larger body frame than you, I was trained in the military for several years.  Let’s just say I’m confident I can best you.' 

 

'You are confident,’ Sara drawls, walking up to Ava and standing in front of her, closer than Ava would normally deem necessary, 'that you’ll _best_ me.’

 

Ava swallows, but it’s not noticeable.  It isn’t that she’s intimidated; it’s more the fact that Sara’s abs are shining with sweat and the six pack she has going on is a little too much for her to look at right now.  It’s very…distracting. 

 

'Let’s do it then.' 

 

Nate jumps up, clicking his fingers like he always does, and looks around the gym.  Finally his eyes land on the prize, and he turns to the two women mischievously.  Zari looks to where his eyes have come from and smirks slowly, nodding minutely and Nate nods once at her, the two facing the fighters in the room. 

 

'Whoever can complete the salmon ladder quicker wins.' 

 

The fire and determination in Sara’s eyes just reached a whole new level. 

 

'Done.' 

 

She puts out a hand for Ava to shake. 

 

The Agent shakes it firmly, and the two head over.

 

Nine rungs. Two very, very strong women.  Zari and Nate are wild with excitement.

 

~()~

 

Sara’s up first.

 

'Three, two, one and go!' 

 

She makes the first three rungs without so much as breaking a sweat, but begins to slow throughout the fourth and fifth. 

 

Ava should be worried that Sara might beat her. Of course she is, her reputation among the Legends is riding on this. 

 

But Sara’s abs are just so defined and she cannot help but stare. 

 

'Careful Sharpe, you’re gonna drool if you’re not careful.’

 

Normally Ava would snap out of it. But she really cannot be bothered. 

 

'Can you blame me?’

 

Zari doesn’t look away.

 

'Nope.’

 

She barely notices Sara finishing the final rung and Nate stopping the clock, but what she does notice is that the Captain is breathing heavily and Ava can see every single line on Sara’s stomach move with the breaths.  

 

She wants to die when some not so PG images fill her head.

 

Sara stops right beside Ava, just turning her head to look up at the taller woman, a smirk plastered on her face with no signs of fading.

 

'Your turn, Lance Corporal.’

 

'Staff Sergeant, United States marine corps. Don’t underestimate what you don’t know, Captain.’

 

~()~

 

Sara breathes heavily even now, but she can no longer blame being out of breath. It’s more because of the fact that Ava is crushing the salmon ladder and she can see the sheer definition on her arms. 

 

Even Nate is having trouble looking comfortable.

 

'She could crush me like a gnat and I can turn into dwarf star alloy.’

 

'I wouldn’t bet against it, Nate,’ Sara mutters, not taking her eyes of the gorgeous definition, and Sara is wildly turned on by Ava’s strength. 

 

She struggles with the last few longer than Sara, and she is really hoping that it gives her the upper hand. 

 

'Done!’ Ava shouts, dropping from the top and landing a little heavier than Sara, unsurprisingly due to her taller frame. 

 

Both of them turn to Nate, and wait for the verdict.

 

Nate checks the results against each other, and Zari goes beside him to look at his phone.

 

Nate looks up at his phone, a look of pure, unadulterated frustration and maybe even rage on his face.

 

'They got the same time.' 

 

Zari looks at Nate entirely confusedly, and darts her eyes to the two ladies, before back to Nate.

 

'That cannot be right.'’

 

'It’s right here. Down to the second.  I do not believe this, there is an infinitesimal chance this might happen and of course, it does,’ Nate rants, turning and walking out of the room. 'We are never gonna know who’s stronger this is going to bug me for the rest of the damn week!’

 

Zari follows him, with a face of utter disappointment, picking up her cheetos on the way out.  'We will find out one day, I am not letting this go,’ she declares, before stalking out to follow Nate. 

 

Ava takes her hair out of her bun, and Sara watches her fingers thread through her hair to loosen it out.  She wants them in her hair instead…other places too. 

 

The Agent begins to back out of the room, Sara instinctively following each footstep. 

 

'Where do you think you’re going?’

 

'Well…I’m all sweaty and could really use a shower,’ Ava says, stopping momentarily, and very obviously raking her eyes over Sara’s toned body. 'Coming?’

 

Sara smirks that dirty smirk she knows she has, the one that no girl can resist.

 

'Oh yeah,’ she says lowly, following Ava out of the room towards the bathroom.

 

This is gonna be a morning to remember.


	3. Message Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> readingjewel28: More Avalance fics with Gideon and the Legends teasing Sara please?

‘The timeline is secure, Captain.’

 

‘Thanks Gideon, anything else?’

 

‘You have a message from Agent Sharpe,’ Gideon replies as Sara walks from her quarters to the kitchen, where most of the legends are sitting with their lunch. Sara smiles softly, remembering with fondness their last few interactions. They had become friendly of late, and Sara was starting to…well, it’s irrelevant.

 

‘Play it through my comm, please,’ Sara says.

 

‘I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Captain Lance,’ Gideon declares, and Sara looks up at the ceiling confusedly.

 

‘Why, what’s wrong with you?’

 

‘It appears that private communications have been disabled - if I were to play the message, everybody would also receive it through their own devices, and of course, your privacy is of paramount importance, Captain,’ Gideon explains, and Sara narrows her eyes, until she sees Ray’s guilty look.

 

‘Gideon when was it disabled?’

 

‘Around 10:30 am today, Captain.’

 

‘So when daily checks on the system take place. Interesting,’ Sara observes, glaring at Ray.

 

‘Don’t look at me,’ Ray says, instantly defending himself and looking down at his grilled cheese as if he had challenged it to a staring contest.

 

‘Gideon, can I override the disable?’

 

‘Negative, Captain.’

 

‘Would you like to explain why?’

 

‘It is not something that can be overridden unless in an emergency.’

 

Sara stares at the ceiling, with contempt in her eyes and she is sure she hears Zari snickering in the corner.

 

‘It was Nate’s idea,’ Ray blurts out, and Nate throws his hands up in betrayal at him.

 

‘Come on, man,’ Nate says, and he is now extremely worried that he’s at the mercy of Sara.

 

Even Amaya is smirking at the antics.

 

‘I don’t know what you guys are attempting to accomplish here, but honestly? You’re just gonna find the transmission pretty boring.’

 

‘I mean, you never know, she’s surprised you a few times before. Plus it could be funny,’ Zari chimes in, and she, Ray and Nate all break into juvenile sniggers.

 

‘You are all children. Gideon, I expected better of you,’ Sara admonishes, looking around at the infants she seems to have become a surrogate mother to.

 

‘Seems you’ve been outmatched, boss,’ Mick chimes in, cracking open yet another beer. ‘I’d play the tape, get it over with.’

 

‘That’s exactly what I’m gonna do, there’s nothing to hide. There is nobody more professional than Agent Sharpe,’ she reasons. ‘Gideon?’

 

‘Playing transmission.’

 

‘Hey, Sara, I hope you’re good and, well, you’re not destroying history so it’s going better than usual. I’m just calling because uh… well I’m just gonna say it, because if I don’t right now I probably never will. God, I hope I don’t make a fool of myself right now,’ Ava says, and everybody’s eyes widen as they realise if there was one message Ava would never want the Legends to hear, it was this one.

 

‘Stop it, Gideon, now.’

 

‘Transmission paused.’

 

Sara turns to Ray and Zari with thunder in her eyes.

 

‘Fix it. This isn’t fair to Ava,’ Sara insists, the joke running out of steam.

 

They sit there, dumbfounded, unsure of what to do.

 

‘Gideon -‘

 

‘It’s okay.’

  
  
The whole team turns to see Ava, standing in the door way and giving all of the Legends an almost dismissive smile.

 

‘They may be children, but I’ve grown to tolerate them. Did Mick not tell you we shared a pitcher last time we completed a mission?’

‘Don’t lie, pantsuit, it was a pitcher each.’

 

Ava makes a face that simply says touché, but she still resents the nickname. Besides, she’s wearing blue jeans and green and black checkered shirt.

 

‘I didn’t know she wore other clothes,’ Nate whispered to Zari.

 

‘Mr Heywood, come on,’ Ava pleads. ‘I’m trying to be nice here.’

 

‘Sorry, continue,’ he says with a nonchalant smile.

 

She looks back to Sara, and stands in front of the woman, her hands clasped in front of her own stomach.

 

‘I am nothing if not dauntless, and the Legends might as well know,’ she affirms, an unusually nervous smile creeping onto her face. ‘Play the tape, Gideon.’

 

‘Of course, Agent Sharpe.’

 

‘Okay, so, here goes. I um…it’s been a few months and I feel like we’ve come to an understanding of sorts but…I believe I may have developed feelings for you. I don’t know how for what universe why, but it’s the truth. I like you, and if I don’t say it now I never will. It’s like 2am, I’m such an idiot,’ the tape voices throughout the room, and Sara’s mouth opens and closes, Ava keeping her eyes on her every move.

 

‘Yeah, so anyway…just call me if you wanted to, you know…I’d like to take you out to dinner sometime, if you want. Let me know.’ She heard air blow out of Ava’s cheeks both on the tape and in front of her before the tape cuts out.

 

‘You infuriate me, Sara. But you also make me a lot happier than I care to admit. And if there is any way I’m going to prove it to you, it’s saying it in front of your three children, their other babysitter and the drunk uncle.’

 

‘That is entirely accurate,’ Amaya mutters, momentarily massaging her temples with her hand in a move of frustration.

 

‘Cheers to you and your guts, pantsuit.’

 

Ava looks to Sara, an eyebrow raised in question.

 

Sara is sort of just…stunned.

 

But there’s a beaming smile etched into her features and it’s not leaving any time soon.

 

‘Come on Cap, put the woman out of her misery,’ Zari implores, making everybody wait for an age for Sara to answer.

 

To their surprise, she doesn’t answer with words

 

Ava pulls her closer as Sara connects their lips, sighing into the kiss as she realises how much it feels…right. She never thought of home as a feeling. But she might with this woman, this incredible woman, in time.

 

They part, and finally notice that everybody is whooping like bloody monkeys.

 

‘Why am I not surprised?’

 

‘Because you know the Legends. Subtlety isn’t our strong suit.’

 

‘Apparently it’s no longer mine, either. Seems I’m catching the bug.’

 

Sara gives her a mischevious smile. ‘Dinner?’

 

‘How’s 7?’

 

‘Perfect.’

 

‘See you then, Captain Lance,’ Ava drawls, turning to leave the kitchen and open a portal in the corridor, so not to around any suspicion among her Time Bureau colleagues.

 

Mick gives her a high five on his way out.

 

‘It seems you have struck gold, Captain,’ Gideon states, a tint of humour to her voice.

 

Everyone is still wooping, and instead of her usual reaction of ignoring it, Sara smiles and sits with her fellow Legends.

 

Not a bad day, and it’s only 1pm.


	4. Can't Keep my Eyes to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theblackandviolet: Ava in sport bra and Sara's reaction of seeing that :p

It’s been a long, hard mission.  

 

There’s only so many ways that one can wrangle a dinosaur from out of 1930, and when Amaya is out of action because she’s got the flu, it became a lot tougher than once thought.

 

After the mission Sara of course, welcomed Ava onto the ship for dinner - after all, everyone deserved some food - and told her she change in her quarters.

 

Sara walks down the corridor to her quarters, hoping Ava is done so that she can change then shower in the bathroom opposite her room.  

 

Sara has a little problem.  Ava has been a huge help in the last few weeks, especially after the Beebo fiasco, and Sara is starting to really notice how…good Ava looks.  

 

By which she means whenever Ava’s top rides up she has to look away.  Normally, she’d be flustered for a couple of moments, then she would be okay, but she still cannot understand how oblivious Ava is to the way Sara looks at her. Because even Sara knows that she’s starting to look almost dirty and it almost embarrasses herself.

 

Speaking of.  

 

Ava is walking from outside Sara’s door, top in hand and her entire torso, only covered in a black sports bra, on display for all to see. 

 

Well, for Sara to see. 

 

Her hair is also down and a little wet and tousled, and Sara cannot compute.

 

She legitimately steps back, not even noticing her own movement, and cannot tear her eyes away.  

 

She can see the lines of Ava’s six-pack as she takes a breath in, and the slight curve of her torso as her eyes move down a little bit.  She is just literal perfection and Sara’s mouth is parted slightly as she stares. 

 

‘Sara?' 

 

She notices that Ava has put her hands on her hips, the t-shirt bunched in her hand as it sits there. 

 

'Hey, uh, Ava how you do- Iyyummm…you, you done with me - I MEan, my room?' 

 

Ava doesn’t even bother to answer.  She just raises an eyebrow in question.

 

Not so oblivious now.  

 

 _Jesus Fucking Christ, Sara.  Get your shit together, you are such a bi moron._  

 

'Anyway, um…we’re gonna get some food from off ship, Big Belly Burger if you um, if you’re up for that? I’m gonna go pick it up in about 20 minutes.' 

 

'Do you need some help?’ Ava has now shifted her weight to one side, and her muscles defnition has changed slightly due to her stance. _Lord have fucking mercy._

 

 _’_ No, no no no no no, it’s, it’s all good Nate and I have it, have it covered, what would you like?’ Sara is smiling too much and she knows Ava can see how ridiculously uncomfortable she is.

 

However, she makes absolutely no move to put the shirt on. 

 

'I am partial to a chicken burger,’ Ava says, finally moving from where she’s parked herself in front of Sara, taking her sweet time walking past. 

 

Sara’s hand flexes into a fist as Ava brushes their shoulders, and she stops right by Sara’s ear. 

 

'You know, if you wanted to touch them, all you have to do is ask.’

 

Sara doesn’t dare turn to face her. 

 

Ava walks off, finally putting her shirt on, but not before Sara can turn and see her back muscles working as she puts the shirt over her head. 

 

'Offer stands, Lance,’ she says without turning back, walking in the direction of the bridge.

 

When Sara is sure she’s out of earshot, she blows out a massive breath of air. 

 

’ _Fuck me,’_ Sara says in a harsh, broad tone, breathing in again as she takes in how awfully and wonderfully that went at the same time.

 

She finally walks to her quarters and before she closes the door, she shakes her head and almost stomps her foot on the ground.

 

_You’re so fucking screwed, Sara Lance._


	5. Checkered Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “You’re a hundred pounds soaking wet and I swear like 10% of that is emotional baggage.”

They are climbing a rock face in Yosemite. 

 

God knows why they are climbing a rock face in Yosemite, but this is what it’s come down to.  

 

When an army of Celts turns up and starts ransacking the tourist trail in a National Park, things are obviously going to get pretty dire pretty quickly.

 

So much so they end up with half the team scaling a rock face to get away from the murderous part of the army and the others having been kidnapped and trying to negotiate with them. 

 

‘This is going wonderfully,’ Ava comments, looking over at Sara with daggers in her eyes.

 

'I cannot help the fact that the Celts decided to go on a rampage when we were unprepared!’ Sara shouts, starting to get pissed off because this really, really isn’t her fault. 

 

'A cliff face? Really?!’

 

'Celts don’t really climb, I don’t think! Have you seen how flat England is?  Even the bits with hills aren’t that high!’

 

'THAT IS RIDICULOUS!’

 

'No it’s not!’

 

'But it is!  We’re gonna have to climb the whole way up, have you seen how high it is?!’

 

'You are kind of right there, all my many muscles are hard to haul up this mountain,’ Sara says, grasping another jagged stone and trying to smirk at Ava who just scoffs noncommittally, trying to pull herself up as well. 

 

'Please, you’re a hundred pounds soaking wet and I swear like 10% of that is emotional baggage!’

 

'Well excuse me if I’ve been presumed dead three times and actually dead one time!  I CANNOT HELP MY CHECKERED PAST AVA, GOD!' 

 

'JUST CLIMB YOU FUCKING IDIOT!’


	6. Self-Preservation Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “Just because I have the self-preservation instincts of a lentil – ”
> 
> Follow up to previous chapter's prompt.

‘I cannot believe you went in there blind, those Celts were going to slice you to bits.’

 

'Do you not have faith in my skills as a fighter, Agent Sharpe?'

 

'Yes, actually, it’s one of the few things I have faith in regarding you, but still it was a dumbass move.’

 

Ava follows Sara into the kitchen where the ex-assassin is picking a glass and getting some water.  The Agent almost follows her around toe-to-toe, and it’s getting bloody annoying. 

 

'Ava I can take care of myself. It’s what I’ve been trained to do, and it is what I will keep doing until the day I die. Again.’ Sara frowns at her sentence, then walks to the table to perch on it as she drinks her water.

 

'That’s my point, you have no regard for whether you live or die and your team need you, you need to think of them!'’

 

'Just because I have the self-preservation instincts of a lentil -’

 

'Unusually apt example, but damn right you do. You keep throwing yourself into harm’s way! Nobody asks you to do that!' 

 

Sara leans forward, deciding to get serious.  She’s done messing about.  She needs Ava to understand.

 

'I do it because they never would.  And they are my team. I protect them, no matter what.’

 

The conviction that Sara possesses in her voice is something that almost makes Ava nervous to say her next words. 

 

'But you threw yourself in front of an arrow for me.’

 

'Yup.’

 

'But -’

 

'Don’t say what I think you’re gonna say, Ava, because you are a part of this team.’

 

'Don’t say that, I am no Legend.’

 

'You look out for us, we look out for you, you’re a skilled fighter and you’re strategy skills are second to none.  You’re basically an honorary Legend.  Which means you’re under my protection.’

 

'I don’t need your protection,’ Ava says bristling and averting Sara's eyes. 

 

'I know you don’t.  Doesn’t mean you’re exempt though.' 

 

Ava looks almost moved by the entire conversation, and Sara tilts her head, inquisitive and concerned.

 

'What’s wrong, Ava?’ she asks, a soft, caring tone to her voice. 

 

'Nobody has ever wanted to protect me before.' 

 

Sara nods once, hopping off the table. 

 

'That changes now.’

 

The Captain wraps her arms around Ava’s shoulders, almost having to be up on her tiptoes to do so.  It takes a few seconds, but Ava eventually wraps her own arms tentatively around Sara’s waist. 

 

Sara smiles to herself when she feels Ava’s chin rest on her shoulder. 

 

'Please try to have more self-preservation instincts than a lentil in future, Sara,’ Ava mutters, tightening her hold on the ex-assassin.

 

'Okay.’


	7. Go Hard or Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “Did it hurt?” “Yes.” “You didn’t even wait for the ‘when you fell from heaven’ part.” “Everything hurts.”

Sara throws another punch to Ava’s gut and hits home hard, and Ava doubles over for a moment before producing an uppercut that takes Sara by complete surprise. 

 

They both collapse onto the floor, reminiscent of the first time they fought, but this time it is merely for practise.  

 

Sure as hell doesn’t feel like it though.

 

They both slowly rise from the ground, Ava having to stop with one leg still knelt for a moment before coming to stand, and hobble to the bench where their water bottles are waiting for them.

 

Sara heavily sits down, picking hers up as Ava follows her, and she gets a good look at Ava’s defined abdominal muscles, and her arms that flex as she stretches them. 

 

Ava finally perches next to her, puffing her cheeks as she breathes heavily and picks up her water, opening it lazily. 

 

Sara eyes her mischievously, and she doesn’t notice how Ava has completely cottoned on to her little show of bravado as she puffs her arms, turning towards the Agent. 

 

‘Did it hurt?‘ 

 

‘Yes.' 

 

'Oh. Um, I meant -’

 

'I know exactly what you were gonna say.'

 

'But you didn’t even wait for the 'when you fell from heaven’ part,’ Sara replies, pouting at the woman sat beside her.

 

'Everything hurts.' 

 

Sara cocks her head to the side. 

 

'You can’t even do me the mercy of following one pick up line, can you?’

 

Ava scoffs at that, smirking in Sara’s direction.  She slides herself closer to the Captain, getting so close Sara can feel Ava’s breath when she reaches to speak quietly in her ear. 

 

'Nah.  But I’m just saying.  Everything hurts…maybe you can massage out some of the kinks later.’

 

Sara matches Ava’s smirk, and reaches for Ava’s hand, pulling her up and pulling their bodies flush together. Ava even goes so far as to tuck a piece of Sara’s wayward locks behind her ear.

 

'Of course, you’ll be doing that after I’ve made you’ve come so hard all the knots in your muscles sort themselves out.' 

 

Sara’s eyebrow raises, and then comes back down again as she breathes in sharply and closes her eyes at the thought. 

 

'But,’ Ava says, 'not before we go for one more round. We’re still even.' 

 

'That doesn’t sound quite right,’ Sara says. 

 

Ava smiles sly, before pulling away and walking back over to the sparring floor. 

 

'Come at me.' 


	8. The Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kd2900: “I’m not edgy, I’m right.” “The two are not mutually exclusive.”

‘You really need to calm down, Aves.’

 

'I second that, Agent Sharpe,’ Gideon echoes Sara, and the Agent bristles in her seat on the Waverider.

 

'Would you please, dear god, listen to me?  You can’t actually be serious about flying the ship through that asteroid field, the Waverider isn’t even supposed to be in space!'’

 

'We have shields for this exact purpose Ava, we have to trust they’ll work.’

 

'We don't know that the shields will hold, this is suicide!' 

 

'Hey Gideon,’ Sara raises her voice so that the AI can hear her loud and clear. 

 

'Yes, Captain Lance?' 

 

'Do you feel that Ava’s being a little edgy about this?’

 

'Well Captain, she does a point, but I believe that if we do not go through the asteroid field, we would not survive either way.  Therefore, my probability measures dictate that facing the asteroid field is our best course of action,’ the AI deduces, and Sara looks over to Ava with the smuggest smile on her face. 

 

'So,’ Sara continues, 'therefore you agree? Agent Sharpe is being edgy.’ She doesn’t take her eyes away from Ava as she asks Gideon.

 

'Although my language systems could probably find many more suitable words for the demeanour of Agent Sharpe -’

 

'Now now, Gideon.’

 

'I do believe that edgy would also be a correct term for her current disposition.

 

'Thought so.' 

 

Just as Sara proves her point, they are hit with a shot from the Guardians’ ship.

 

'Ooookay, we have to go!’ Sara shouts, turning the ship around and going full pelt for the asteroid field. 'Gideon, plot a course for 2023, where the others are from the other side of the asteroid belt!' 

 

'Captain.' 

 

'Ava, now’s the time to be edgy.' 

 

'I’m not edgy, just right.' 

 

'For once? Those two aren’t mutually -' 

 

They hit the asteroid field. 

 

'Exclusivvveee!' 

 

Both Ava and Sara scream as they go through the asteroid field, bumping off quite a few in the process.

 

'Shields at 75 percent.’

 

'Shields at 48 percent.' 

 

'Shields at 24 percent.' 

 

'We are gonna die in space and it’s your fault!’

 

'Have a little faith Aves,’ Sara said, looking back at Ava and beaming.  'Have I ever let you down before?' 

 

Ava is about to answer, of course she has.  So many times. But then she thinks, as they plummet through a body of rocks that weakens the ship. 

 

'With shields at 12 percent, we have reached the other side of the asteroid field.   Fuel is low but we should make it to 2023, Captain.’

 

Sara smirks, pushing the lever to take them to their teammates.

 

'Those little blue men got nothin’ on us.’

 

Sara always comes through in the end.


	9. Little Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “You’re exaggerating.” “Okay, yes, but barely!”

'I have been up. For a whole. Month. Straight.'

 

'Nothing you do is straight, baby,' Sara replies, watching Ava bounce their little miracle to try and quiet her down. She should have been asleep an hour ago, but of course, little ones can be unpredictable.

 

'I'm serious! It's like I haven't had any sleep since she was born, which you know, is understandable in a sort of metaphorical sense, most people mean that they still get an hour in here or there or they nap sometimes but I haven't done that. At all.'

 

'Aves, you'd be dead if you actually hadn't slept in a month. Hallucinations, the whole bit. Been there, it's not fun.'

 

'That's horrible.'

 

'League of Assassins for you,' Sara muses, and Ava reaches a hand out to grip Sara's as she fiddles with the diaper bag to get everything in that they need.

 

'Oh...hey, honey I'm sorry,' Ava says, kissing baby Marty on the head as she looks at her wife, who seems to be going over a whole range of emotion without her face saying barely a word.  She's been learning to deal more these days, with her past as an assassin, with time-travelling...with the pressure of everything. But it all takes time.

 

'It's fine, don't worry I'm...I'm good. I got you guys now. We're our own little team.'

 

'Damn right we are,' Ava says, smiling at Marty's baby blue eyes before looking back at Sara, who's admiring her family and realising she's fought so hard to reach this moment.

 

'You're an idiot, Sara Lance,' Ava pipes up, seeing how Sara's gazing at them in that wistful way she does when she's remembering their journey.

 

'You know Richard and Sophie are gonna kill us if we're late, right? Your sister pulls no punches' Sara decides to deflect, but Ava's known her long enough now to ignore when she does so.

 

'You know I love you, right?'

 

Sara smiles at Ava's sincerity, and she's reminded how much she loves the woman she married.

 

'Always,' Sara declares, squeezing Ava's hand before they begin to go out of the door.

 

'And damn, it's brunch, who cares if we're a teeny bit late, we have a month old baby who is gorgeous and is keeping his mommies up way too late, yes you are my little angel,' Sara says, kissing Marty on the nose and pecking Ava on the lips before picking up the diaper bag.

 

'You look radiant, by the way,' Sara quips, tapping Ava's butt who legitimately squeaks. It's the only time Sara ever gets her to squeak like that and it makes her laugh so hard.

 

'I do not look radiant, did I not just say that I haven't slept in a month?'

 

They walk out the door and Sara laughs and she grabs the door on her way out, following Ava.

 

'You're exaggerating!'

 

'Okay yes, but barely!'

 

Their full-bellied, happy laughs echo throughout the apartment as Sara shuts the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU HEAR THAT OH LOOK ITS THE RETURN OF THE SHARPE FAMILY FROM MY XMAS FIC (well its a mention but guys gimme some time and they'll be back in full force okay it's been a super long fortnight and uni is already killing me)


	10. Hogwarts, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hogwarts AU Anon here: Can you do a little avalance prompt on them visiting everyone (harry,hermione,Ron etc) and it just being pure fluff?

They apparate to the quaint cabin in the Yorkshire dales.

 

When they appeared just yards away from the front door, Ava takes a moment doubled over, trying her best not to vomit as she puts her balled up fist over her mouth.

 

'You are never going to get used to that, are you?'

 

'I get seasick too, I think it's the same sorta strain,' Ava replies, getting up but still looking rather pale. 

 

'Did you puke in your mouth a little?'

 

Ava blows out a breath as she comes back to her senses.  'Thankfully not,' she utters under her breath, and her fiancée has swooped in and kissed her soundly, her doubts and worries about this evening melting away as she herself melts into Sara's arms. 

 

Sara pulls away slowly, putting her forehead on Ava's. 

 

'They're gonna be fine, they've known me for years, Aves,' she says, and Ava's nod shows her that her fiancée believes her. 

 

'I know.  Still...this is big,' Ava says, pulling away from Sara and grabbing her hand so they can walk to the front door. 

 

'And they're going to cheer and be happy for you and Ron will probably insist on opening that triple-aged bottle of scotch he's been trying to open since you got into Auror school,' Sara recounts, the both of them facing the other when they arrive at the door. 'Which I still think he should have opened, considering that you were the first to get in after the admittance tightened up again.' 

 

'There was always gonna be a better time.  Considering Aunt Hermione said it should be saved for, well,' Ava knocks on the door, 'the greatest occasion of my life.'

 

'I love you.'

 

'I love you,' Ava replies, and they face the door to see Harry opening it with a bright smile, the scar on his face faded but still visible and his green eyes glistening in the home's artificial light.

 

'Hello, you two!  Kept us waiting, didn't you? Come on in, it's cold outside.'

 

They both embrace Harry and walk into the next room, to see Ava's parents James and Willa, Ron and Hermione and Ginny all sat in the living room, drinks in hand.  Some appetisers are laid out on silver platters, and Ron has handed them both a drink before they can say their hellos to everybody. 

 

The conversation flows like a river between all of them; Ava can't quite believe how Sara is just so easily integrated into her family, how she laughs with them and banters with them as if they had known each other since she was a child.  She's known them since she was a teenager, but it's still so surprising to her.  

 

It took her a year to introduce them to her grandparents.  She normally went back to Star City every year, to see her muggle sister and father; her mother was a witch, but she didn't really stick around. One year she asked her to come to her grandparents' for Christmas.  She'd walked in, all confident with a lovely box of chocolates and flowers that had Ginny entirely convinced of her wonderfulness and had been part of the family ever since. 

 

If there was anybody she would want to join her family it was Sara Lance.  If there was anybody in the whole world who SHOULD join her family, it was Sara Lance.

 

She interrupts the small talk.  It's time to break the good news. 

 

'Guys,' Ava says, and everybody stops talking as they look to her where she stands leant against the living room door frame.  Sara looks at her, a small smile forming on her face from where she sits next to Hermione and Ginny. 

 

Ava thinks about saying something. 

 

But she decides that there's not really words.  She might as well just show them the gorgeous, glistening snowflake obsidian ring.

 

'Is that...' James says, his eyes zeroing in on the ring and his mouth making the perfect 'o' shape. 

 

'You're engaged?!' Willa asks, a blinding smile appearing on her face. 

 

Ava nods, and Sara smiles at her fiancée.  Ava can barely keep it together now.

 

'YES!'

 

Ron stands up and literally makes a fist in the air.  

 

Hermione stands, taking his fist from the where it is and putting it by his side, silently telling him how much of a goof he is before going over to Ava and taking her left hand, looking at the ring nonchalantly.  

 

Everybody is simply smiling, not really exchanging words, but just waiting for Hermione's reaction.  She always did know how to command a room. 

 

'It was about time one of you put a ring on it.'

 

The whole room laughs, and Hermione hugs Ava tightly, the latter still having trouble keeping her emotions to herself as happy tears well up in her eyes.

 

'Congratulations, darling girl,' Hermione says.

 

'Thank you, Aunt Hermione.' 

 

The only one not making a fuss is Harry, smiling knowingly from the door to the kitchen. 

 

'It's such a gorgeous ring, sweetheart, hardly something one would find in a typical jewellery store,' Willa says, the only other American accent in the room apart from Ava and Sara's.  Ava is now sat on the couch, letting her fawn over the ring as Sara embraces James.  

 

'Where did you get it, Sara?' asks James, who has his arm round her. 

 

'She kept it in the family,' Harry pipes up, walking further into the room.

 

Sara smiles as she looks to Ava, who to her surprise...isn't.  

 

'I recognised it as soon as I saw the box.' 

 

Sara almost looks disappointed that she didn't render her surprised. 

 

'I found it once when inquisitive 8-year-old me was snooping through Grandpa's desk.' 

 

'I gave it to Sara when she came about a month ago,' Harry continues, putting his arm around Ava and looking at the ring on her finger. 'She came to tell me she planned to propose, and I knew that my mother's ring would make the perfect engagement ring.' 

 

'Keeping it in the family,' Sara says, getting up to embrace Harry.  'Thank you,' she says, as Harry hugs both the girls at the same time. 

 

Ron stands up with a newfound resilience. 'Now Hermione...' 

 

'Open that scotch, Ron. I do believe it's about bloody time.'

 

Nobody can keep a straight face as Ron all but runs to the cellar. 

 

As the family continue celebrating and embracing, Sara catches Ava's eye. A silent whisper carries across the room that only they can hear. 

 

'I love you.'

 

'I love you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVA GRANDDAUGHTER OF HARRY POTTER IS BACK AND ITS GLORIOUS


	11. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Ava helps the Legends on a military-mission. Gideon made the clothes, but who will help get the camouflage paint on and off afterwards?

Ava was always hesitant about this mission.  Going head first into the Korean War probably isn't the best plan.  

 

But Sara asked her.  

 

She needed her help.  There wasn't anything to say  _but_  yes.

 

The Mongolian warrior Khutulun from the late 11th century had taken over the battlefields throughout both Koreas, ejecting soldiers from Japan and unifying the Koreas together in a way that was never supposed to happen. 

 

Sara didn't even wait until the anachronism had reached critical levels to page Ava, and the Agent came to help without hesitation. She got the kit from Gideon, who mercifully gave her the usual army gear for 1950, smeared the camouflage paint on her face and walked out of the cargo bay with a renewed vigour.

 

And now here she stands, in the middle of a battlefield, watching Nate step on a landmine and Ray trying to disarm it, the other Legends defending them in a circle. 

 

Arrows are flying everywhere, as well as countless bullets.  She steels herself, shooting back with precision and calm, recalling her army days as if they occurred yesterday.  

 

Everybody begins to retreat as they get Nate off the landmine, running for the trees and getting out of the clearing.  An explosion rages just 100 metres away, and Ava stops in her tracks. 

 

She drops to her knees, the explosion ringing in her ears, and before her eyes is no longer the Korean battlefield. 

 

It's Kandahar, Afghanistan.   

 

She's seeing her friend, her partner Malik Garilder, dropping to he floor after being showered with bullets, taken out mercilessly by a sniper.  When she couldn't move fast enough to be in front of him. 

 

He'd only been in the team for a month. 

 

 All she can hear is her name being screamed by the team leader John Diggle as he tries to get her to take cover.

 

Seconds pass and she realises that it's not John Diggle screaming her name, and it's not the Kandahar desert she's in, it's the middle of a clearing just on the border between North and South Korea. And Sara Lance is running towards her, shouting at her to take cover over and over again. 

 

Ava finally snaps out of it, getting up just as Sara gets to her, dragging her across the clearing to safety. 

 

'What happened out there, Ava? You almost got yourself killed!'

 

'I...' 

 

'Let's just...get back to the ship,' Sara declares, everybody following her.  Ava sighs as she follows behind the group, the memories of the last few moments flashing through her mind. 

 

~()~

 

Ava is in Jax's old room, clad only now in her black tank top and a pair of joggers she threw on after shedding herself of Gideon's army gear. 

 

Her dog tags jingle slightly as she walks over to the mirror, looking at the camouflage paint that's still smeared all over her face.  She can't stand to look at herself.

 

She wrestled with the pain of losing Malik that day, and she still does in this very moment.  

 

Becoming a Time Bureau Agent has never made the memory go away, but saving history and making the universe a better place has always been something she has done, and still vows to do in his memory. 

 

But it still hurts every day.  And going out on a battlefield didn't make the pain any better.

 

'I shouldn't have asked you on this mission.'

 

She jumps at the sound of Sara's voice at the door, the suddenness of her appearance once again snapping Ava out of her own thoughts. 

 

'You needed my help.'

 

'And I would have gone with needing someone else's if I had known that you'd spent three deployments in Afghanistan.'

 

Ava turns to face Sara, still covered in the paint that she'd smeared on that morning. 

 

'How'd you find out?' 

 

Sara steps closer to where Ava is perching on the dresser, standing in front of her before she answers the Agent. 

 

'I had an inkling, a massive one after your episode in the clearing.  I may have looked through some open reports from the US Army archives, I hope...I hope it's not too invasive. I'm sorry,' Sara says sheepishly, ducking her head in front of Ava. 

 

'Don't be, I can understand why you'd be curious. I did completely blank out there.'

 

'I won't ask what happened to you. But...' Sara says, picking up the cleansing wipes from the open drawer in the dresser. 'I can clean you up.'

 

'I'd uh...I'd appreciate that.' Ava's voice is merely a whisper as Sara starts wiping the make-up off her face.  Ava closes her eyes, the softness of Sara's fingers as they brush over her face soothing her. 

 

'His name was Malik.  He was shot under fire when we were a routin recon mission in Kandahar. I just couldn't move when it happened, my superior, Diggle he...he had to drag me back under cover.  I couldn't even get Malik's body from the field.  The flashbacks hit when I'm...well, you saw.'

 

'I'm sorry.'

 

'It's okay.  We all have battle scars. We all deal with them differently.' 

 

Sara nods, finishing cleaning up Ava's face. 

 

'You knew John Diggle?'

 

'He was my superior the whole time I was there.  I saw him meet his wife, I see them occasionally when I'm not too busy.  Why?'

 

'You remember how I'm good friends with Oliver Queen?'

 

'The Green Arrow, you mean?'

 

Sara chuckles at how she already knows.

 

'John Diggle works with him.' 

 

'Oh my God, of course he is. He's gotta be Spartan, right?  That man doesn't know how to give up the good fight.'

 

The two women laugh at their sudden discovery of mutual friends.

 

'Imagine if we'd met under like...normal circumstances.  If I'd been alive for John and Lila's wedding, or if you'd been in Starling City when I came back.  When there two Black Canaries.'

 

'I did know you were around then, that was a crazy couple of weeks.' 

 

'Still...you get my point.'

 

Ava doesn't lift her head when she says the next thing, not feeling as if she can look Sara in the eye as she says the words. She's done playing games, she's done mucking about.  She just wants to be with Sara. 

 

'I'd have asked you on a date moments after meeting you.  I had a lot more guts then,' Ava declares, finally looking up to see Sara with a minute smile on her face. 

 

Sara takes another step towards Ava, putting down the make-up wipes and tracing one finger over Ava's now clean cheek. 

 

'I think you have more guts than anybody I know.  Then, and now,' Sara says, and leans in slowly.

 

Ava leans in to meet Sara's lips, and it's heaven upon heaven as Sara lets herself push into Ava's body, relaxing into the kiss as if it's like they have both come home.

 

They part moments later, much too soon for either of them, but both of them need to breathe.  Sara leans her forehead onto Ava's, and they both breathe the other in. 

 

'If and when you want to tell me about your time in Afghanistan, you can.  But there's no rush.' 

 

'Same to you with Nanda Parbat.'

 

'Okay.' Sara uses the fact that Ava is perched on the dresser and a little shorter than her to kiss Ava's forehead, and the two revel in the calm that is this moment. 

 

After all, Khutulun is still running rampant around 1950s Korea.


	12. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: If we can’t trust each other than we’re screwed

'Why can't we park the Waverider in the next field along? It's closer to the bowling alley, AND we can avoid walking on the paths.  Black Ice is a death trap, man come on!' Nate whines, not ceasing until he gets a death glare from Sara. 

 

'People actually walk through that path and considering we don't want people walking and bumping their head into nothingness, it's staying on this field.' Sara's words are final, and everybody starts walking, Sara and Ava hanging back a little without noticing. People mostly walk slow as the snow is too deep to walk through.

 

'Plus, it means we get to be children and play in the snow!' They hear Ray say, and Ava even cracks a hint of a smile as they all start running.  Zari's the first to slip and fall on the ice, and nobody can hold back their laughter this time. 

 

'These people are such children, how do you deal with this 24/7?' Ava asks, walking slowly so as to not slip on the ice. 

 

'They grow on you and then you have an instinct to protect them that just never goes away.' 

 

Suddenly, Ava is slipping and about to fall on her ass, before she feels a strong hand gripping her upper arm. 

 

'Whoa there.'

 

Ava stands up slowly, and she's a little blindsided when Sara hooks her arms before Sara's. 

 

'What are you...'

 

'Well, we need to stay upright to get to the bowling alley and even an ex-assassin with years of martial arts training can't defeat an icy path.  And I don't think a Time Bureau agent can either, so let's just...trust each other.'

 

Ava begins to smile slyly, and grips Sara's arm where it's hooked with hers. 

 

'Well it seems...if we can't trust each other then we're screwed, right?'

 

'Seems so.  And I definitely don't want to have to deal with a busted kneecap right now.'

 

'Very true.' 

 

They continue to walk slowly together, close, their body heats mingling together slightly in the cold wind. 

 

The others are quite far in front right now, Amaya helping Zari along who's feeling sorry for herself after her fall on her ass. 

 

'You know, you talk about them as if you don't already have a soft spot for them,' Sara says, looking at Ava who walks still, pensive. 

 

'I mean, they may still be a bunch of idiots, but Amaya has been nothing but kind, Zari's rather funny and Ray is finally not terrified of me anymore. I wouldn't say I have a soft spot for them, but they're okay.  I guess.  They're not who I have a soft spot for.'

 

Sara keeps her eyes on Ava's face, and it's that small smile again, the one she thinks Sara can't see but she can, so obviously plastered all over her face. She is a vision, beautiful and soft, words she'd never thought she would use in her head to describe the Agent.  

 

'So, Sara Lance... badass extraordinaire, feared foe of supervillains and idiot Legend, when are you finally going to buck up the courage to ask me out on a date?' 

 

It's Sara's turn to slip now. 

 

Ava manages to direct them so they fall into the deep snow alongside the path, and the Agent lands right in Sara's lap. 

 

'I mean...is that a yes?'

 

'It's a hell yes.'

 

'Perfect.' 

 

Sara puts her hand on the back of Ava's neck, bringing her close enough to kiss her.  Ava thinks it's going to be almost rough, but still beautiful.  

 

It's not.

 

It's soft, inviting, slow.  Her lips feel like satin on her own.  She wants to keep going, to kiss Sara for the rest of the night, but she hears the hollering from the path just a hundred metres in front, the Legends whooping at the kiss that everybody's basically been waiting for since Beebo day. 

 

They part, and Sara laughs at her stupid, wonderful children. 

 

Ava pulls her up slowly, steadying them on the ice and wrapping her arm around her shoulder this time.  Sara quickly finds Ava's hand on her shoulder, threading their fingers together. 

 

'It's times like this I'm reminded and you're shorter than me and I love it,' Ava says with a deadpan expression. 

 

'Can it Sharpe, or do you not want a repeat of what just happened later on back at the Waverider?' 

 

'Consider it canned.' 

 

The others have finally given up their childhood taunts and kept on walking towards the bowling alley.

 

Sara and Ava follow on, in a very different place than they were 40 seconds ago.  

 

But it's definitely a place that they wanna stay in for a very, very long time.


	13. Hairdresser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justfuckingmeandmusic: Hey, could you write about Sara forcing Ava to sit still while she braids her hair before they go meet (and fight) the Vikings ?

'You have to sit still if I'm gonna be able to put these in properly.'

 

'I can't sit still when you're yanking my hair outta my skull.'

 

Sara yanks a certain piece of hair a little harder.

 

'How come I can't just get a headband like you? This feels exceedingly unnecessary,' Ava says, flinching in pain again as Sara pulls on a half-done braid.

 

'I'm afraid we are all out of headbands for you, Agent Sharpe.'

 

'Now now, Gideon,' Sara replies, a playful tone to her voice as she continues her work.  'Ava's...kind of... on our side now, remember?'

 

'Yeah I am so stop pulling my hair out of my head, Sara,' Ava whines, and Sara just raises an eyebrow as Ava looks up at her, almost with a tantrum-like look on her face.

 

She sits still for a few more moments, until Sara tugs once on a strand of hair lower to the back of her neck.

 

'That's it!' Ava begins to stand from her position until she feels a particularly firm hand on her shoulder.

 

'You are gonna stop being a baby about this, I am almost done, so please just SIT still and TRY not to whine about a goddamn hair pull.  God, to think I was beginning to see you as a badass.'

 

'You see me as a badass?'

 

'Not anymore, you big whiny baby.'

 

'Oh well. I'm sure I'll survive,' Ava says, and moments later Sara taps her on the shoulder signalling she's finally done.

 

Ava turns around before getting up, and Sara is entirely surprised when the Agent offers her a lopsided, sincere smile.

 

Sara returns with a smirk, and Ava gets up off her stool to go and pick up her fur shawl.

 

She catches her hairstyle in the mirror and expresses her approval.

 

'Not bad, Lance.  Didn't take you for the type to be proficient in period hairstyling.'

 

'Eh, two years on this ship? You dabble.  Shall we go and steal a cuddly toy and save the United States of America?'

 

'I mean, it's the only plan we have,' Ava says, and Sara ignores her cynicism, walking towards the cargo bay to meet the other Legends.

 

Ava huffs and follows Sara, only to then smile slightly to herself as Sara's back is turned away.

 

Maybe offering to help the Legends wasn't such a terrible thing after all.


	14. No Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> readingjewel28: Captain where did you get that hickey on your neck? Sara says oh Ava is a biter.

Sara walks into the busy kitchen of the Waverider, bleary-eyed.  She'd woken up to an empty other side of the bed, and has presumed that Ava had gone to the ship's gym to work out.  

 

She remembers Ava saying how sleeping on the Waverider was something she was still getting used to, seeing as there was not really any sunlight or moonlight to indicate the time of day. 

 

Ray and Zari are both scarfing down Froot Loops, sat at the table, while Nate is waiting for the coffee machine he insisted on buying because 'nothing can beat proper bulletproof coffee', hastily offering Gideon a 'no offence' after the fact.

 

Sara goes to the fabricator, punching in the code for Oatmeal while Nate looks at her funny.

 

'Nate I do not appreciate people looking at me like a science specimen while I am still half asleep.' 

 

Nate raises his eyebrows, saying nothing as he goes back to the machine, starting to pour out his coffee. 

 

A little after, Amaya and Ava walk into the kitchen, their chatter winding down a little as they enter the kitchen. 

 

Sara is sitting down at the table as Ava walks past to the coffee machine, brushing her hand on Sara's shoulder as she does so.  The whole team notices the subtle exchange, and most of them keep quiet, Amaya even cracking a little smile at the actions.

 

But of course, someone was always going to be stupid enough to say something.

 

That someone is Nate.

 

'Hey Captain, where did you get that hickey on your neck?'

 

Sara looks up from her oatmeal, but doesn't care to look behind her at Nate who has, in the eyes of literally every other person in the room, stepped into a pile of flaming coals. 

 

Ava sucks in her lips, busying herself with the coffee machine as she doesn't really want to see Nate's head ripped off as he stands directly behind her, hand gripping the island for dear life as he realised he's probably fucked up. 

 

Real bad. 

 

Everyone waits with bated breath. 

 

'Oh well um...you know.  Ava's kind of a biter,' Sara says with conviction, and she then hears someone spitting out their drink.

 

She turns nonchalantly as everybody looks shocked at the scene, and sees Nate.  

 

He has spat half his coffee into the back of Ava's head.

 

'Oh holy Christmas,' Ray breathes, looking with the others at the face of shock and brewing rage on Ava's face. 

 

Sara just laughs, not at her girlfriend, but more at what's coming to the guy right behind her. 

 

'Nathaniel,' Ava whispers, turning around slowly. 'You have three seconds to run.' 

 

He stands there for one second, and then promptly vaults the kitchen island to bolt for the door.  Two seconds later, as promised, Ava follows at a walking pace with a stoic look on her face. She begins running as she hits the corridor.  

 

Everybody bursts into an uproar of laughter, as Sara continues smiling knowingly.  Nate is in for it now.

 

From the corridors, they hear Nate screaming as he runs. 

 

'Gideon, please lock my door when I get to my quarters!'

 

'I'm afraid that wouldn't be very fair, Dr Heywood,' Gideon replies, and the laughter in the kitchen gets even louder. 

 

'See, Gideon? Told you Ava wasn't all bad,' Sara says, and she goes back to her oatmeal as the laughter in the kitchen turns into happy chatter. 

 

'Ava, please, nooooooo!' 

 

Zari bursts back out into laughter as they hear Nate screaming.  

 

Ava walks back into the kitchen, no sign of any wrongdoing apart from the towel she's using to dry her hair as she grabs her coffee from the machine, goes to kiss Sara on the top of her head and sits down next to her. 

 

'What did you do?' Amaya asks, not entirely able to keep a straight face but still slightly worried for Nate's welfare. 

 

'You know that superstay paint we bought to spruce up the break room Zari was building?' 

 

'Oh my God...'

 

'I threw it over his leather jackets.'

 

She hears a chorus of pained groans with laughs following.

 

'That's harsh,' Ray says, with a surprised look on his face.

 

'Oh don't worry,' Ava says, taking a sip of her coffee. I spared the one Harrison Ford gave him on the set of Indiana Jones.'

 

'The student has become the Legend.' Sara says, and she just smiles and touches Ava's cheek with her hands before going back to her breakfast. 

 


	15. Anything but the Prequels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> readingjewel28: Legends movie night. (Only seat available next to Sara. And Ava awkwardly puts arm around Sara.)

'Ava!' 

 

'Nathaniel, I wasn't aware the Legends were dealing with an anachronism at the moment.' 

 

Nate looks to Ray, who is also standing in the Captain's office as they panic at what to say. 

 

'...No, we're um, we're not, we just wanted to...you know...catch up!  It's been a while!' 

 

'It's been 4 days, Nathaniel.'

 

'Okay, you uh...you got me,' he says, pointing at the screen with an uneasy smile on his face. 

 

'Where is Sara? That's a point, actually, how come the both of you are in the Captain's office when the Captain isn't there, wouldn't Sara be unhappy about that?' 

 

'Unless she's super pissed this is normally a free space,' Ray interjects, exaggerating the truth somewhat as Ava just raises an eyebrow in response. 

 

Zari walks in, having caught the conversation while walking through the bridge and is determined to stop the dance-around once and for all.

 

'Ava, listen, the boys wanted to invite you to movie night, because Sara hasn't plucked up the courage to ask you and the boys are quite frankly terrified of you.  Me?  I've lived in a police state most of my life and may or may not have won the heart of Helen of Troy.  I really don't care. So you wanna come to movie night?' 

 

'That depends.'

 

Ray and Nate gulp.

 

'What movie?'

 

'Star Wars?' 

 

Ava's face is blank.

 

'You uh, you know what Star Wars is, right?' Nate says uneasily, and Ava closes her eyes in frustration.

 

'Of course, I know what Star Wars is, idiot.  But which one? No to any prequel, and I'm still reeling from the Last Jedi so not that either. And also, _tell_ me which movie.  Don't ask me.' 

 

'Return of the Jedi.'

 

'...not the best, but I can deal. I have paperwork to finish for like, half an hour but I'll be there.' 

 

'The others are getting big belly burger as we speak and bringing it back to the ship,' Ray tells Ava, and Ava looks at the camera again before ringing off. 'Do you want something?'

 

'Chicken burger, side salad, mozzarella sticks. I'll get you guys when I arrive.  See you later,' Ava says, and rings off with the screen making a decisive beep. 

 

'Huh, that went way better than I thought it would,' Ray ascertains, and they hear a snort from where Zari is walking back through the bridge. 

 

'Only cause I helped, dumbasses.' 

 

~()~

 

'I hate being a regular non time-traveller just to get good fast food,' Sara mutters, 'no offence, Gideon.'

 

'None taken, Captain Lance.'

 

'Who ordered a side salad, by the way?' she asks, putting everything down on the table as everybody gathers round, ready to start playing the movie and eat their food.

 

'That would be me.'

 

Sara's head whips around, and she's about to go for the throwing star that's in the back holster of her jeans, but she sees Ava, clad in a dark red flannel shirt, dark blue boyfriend jeans and a pair of Uggs. 

 

She swears she's moved into another dimension.

 

'Ava, I didn't...know you were coming.' 

 

'Your children invited me, something about Star Wars and Big Belly Burger,' Ava says with a hint of a smile.  She goes to pick up her food, but before doing so looks up at Sara, pointing at the fabricator.  

 

'You uh...'

 

'Beer, please.' 

 

Ava's little smile returns once more, this time actually properly visible, and Sara's heart almost skips a beat. 

 

She goes over to the fabricator, rustling them up a six pack so they can keep it by them during the movie, and then grabs her food. 

 

Sara has waited for her to get herself together, but she then sees that there is simply the small loveseat on the far side of the room.

 

The two reluctantly sit next to each other, making space in between each other for their food; it isn't much, but it's enough.  

 

At the moment.

 

Everyone is settled and has eaten their food around fifteen minutes later, and Ava is about to run to put her and Sara's trash in the bin; however, it's in one ball about the size of the palm of her hand. The trash can isn't of reach, so she decides she might as well impress Sara. 

 

And everyone else, obviously.

 

She hits the mark with expert ease, and the two-way bin lid goes down and the trash falls in seamlessly, and Nate's face is a picture as Ava is offered a high-five by Mick, various surprised shouts of approval coming from all the Legends. Ava looks at Mick tentatively, before narrowing her eyes and accepting it, Mick then sipping his beer again after tipping it towards Ava. 

 

As she leans back into the loveseat, she suddenly can feel just how close Sara is, nothing separating the two of them. She takes in a shaky breath, and glances over to the others.

 

To her horror, Zari, Amaya, Nate and Ray are staring at the pair on the loveseat, with Mick ignoring the exchange, and Sara seems to be the only person who is oblivious to the whole debacle. 

 

Zari even has the cheek to mime putting her arm around Sara, a frantic, almost angry look on her face as she mouths it to Ava.

 

Ava's head slowly turns back round so as not to divert Sara's attention. She then decides to actually do something rather ridiculous.

 

In a moment of weakness, she puts her arm around the back of Sara swiftly and adeptly, and the Captain is too engrossed in the film to notice until she feels two fingers pat her shoulder.  

 

Her head turns away from Ava for a split second, before she whips her head back round towards the woman who has that same, irritatingly breathtaking little grin on her face, and she even tilts her head as Sara glares at her. 

 

'Made you look,' she mouths, and the others are trying their best to ignore the goings-on as they know their Captain would absolutely give them hell later if they said a word or interfered in any way...that she knew of, anyway.

 

'Asshole,' Sara whispers, and before Ava can reluctantly take away her hand from around Sara, the Captain grabs it and shuffles closer to Ava, leaning her head against the Agent's shoulder. 

 

In another moment of what seems to be growing weakness, she looks to the Legends with a dumbfounded expression, and she sees at least three different people give her a thumbs up.  She turns back around, and lets herself relax, the pressure of Sara's body next to hers and the soft breath hitting her collarbone lulling her into a sense of peace she hadn't felt in a long time. 

 

With her free hand, she fingers her dog tags that are hanging down below her chest, and she feels a different set of fingers swiping their way over hers, running their way over the print on the tags and then stroking her fingers just above. 

 

It's an effortlessly tender moment that Ava's heart is going crazy for, and she cannot really believe this is all happening. 

 

~()~

 

An hour passes, and they seem to have slumped somewhat, and Sara's hand has moved so that it is thrown over Ava's waist.  Ava has put her hand on Sara's arm, stroking it lightly without even noticing but enjoying the contact nonetheless.

 

Ava looks back and sees that every single other person in the room has fallen asleep, some people even snoring.

 

She's thoroughly disappointed, especially in Nathaniel.  Luke has only just surrendered himself to Vader, and they're all out already?

 

Amateurs. 

 

She knows that Sara isn't asleep, because her breathing pattern seems to be much too erratic. 

 

She knows that because her is exactly the same. 

 

'Is everyone asleep?' Sara whispers, not moving a muscle from her comfortable spot. 

 

'Mmhmm,' Ava replies, leaning her head on Sara's a little more.

 

'Awesome well here's what's um, gonna happen, because I'm super done beating around the bush and I want to do this before I never get the balls again,' Sara begins, and Ava's head bolts upright, her eyes directed down at Sara. 

 

'I'm gonna lean up and kiss you, and hopefully if whatever being upstairs is merciful, you'll kiss me back and it'll be really nice.  Then we can fall asleep here and talk about it in the morning.  Sound good?' 

 

Ava is in shock. 

 

She still manages to answer. 

 

'Uh-huh.'

 

'Awesome,' Sara says, and before Ava can do anything else Sara is shifting in her lap and pushing herself up to kiss Ava seamlessly, deeply, slowly, and _God_ , it’s more breathtaking than Ava's dreamed of.

 

And she has very, very frequently dreamed about it.

 

The kiss is fleeting but enough to sate each other's lingering, burgeoning desire for the moment. 

 

'That was good,' Sara says, her face still close to Ava's and a small, genuinely happy smile appearing on her face. 

 

'It really was,' Ava replies, and leans in for a slow, sultry kiss that lasts only a moment, but it's just goddamn celestial.

 

Ava leans forward and props cushions behind her back, making it easier for her to lean a little more horizontally on the loveseat and almost be lying down, Sara naturally falling on top of her and letting her head rest on Ava's chest. 

 

The credits roll as Ava is the last to fall asleep, blissfully content holding Sara in her arms. 


	16. Fortune Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> areallygayfangirl: "what are you doing?" "I'm just doing what the fortune cookie said. Who am I to stand in the way of fate?"

‘I ate too much Chinese food.' 

 

'You always end up eating too much Chinese food, drink your water and stop complaining,’ Ava replies instantly, without even looking up at the petulant Sara, who’s sat back on the sofa with her hands on her stomach.  

 

The number of dates they’ve been on must be in the double figures by now.  

 

They went to Taiwan in the 2030s one time, which was tech heaven for Sara.  For some reason, Ava knew a guy at a small-time weapons company who then, on Ava’s request, designed her a bo-staff that she could have only dreamed of.

 

Their trip to Rio Carnaval in the present day was pretty spectacular too.  Ava’s surprising knowledge of Portuguese was something that really piqued Sara’s interest, too, and they’d spent the whole day dancing in the streets with locals and the other tourists, everybody having the time of their life.  As third dates go, it was probably the best Sara has ever had. 

 

Oh, and the sex was mind-blowing, too. 

 

It still is, of course. The adventures haven’t really stopped, what with Ava having been assigned to officially liase with the Legends and joining them on mission after mission, all while getting entirely too attached to their Captain.  She’s even beginning to warm to the rest of the team.  She remembers the time she fell asleep on the end of the sofa after a movie night, with Zari curled up asleep on the other side and Nate passed out on the floor below them.  Sara still has a picture of that, and she’ll never let her forget it.  What’s more, she almost shudders at the memory of waking up in a dumpster, Mick in the adjacent one, covered in cotton wool and smelling of vodka. 

 

She threw up three times that morning, but when she got her memories of the two day bender she’d had in Mick’s company, she can’t help but smile.  He was a wild one, and when Ava had a drink in her, she was even more so. They made a pretty great team. 

 

Her fondest memories, though, have been with Sara.  From running through the perilous streets of Paris during the French Revolution, to climbing on top of the Waverider to gaze at the stars while they were in Iceland. They’d had a rather full day of preventing a small group of fanatics using the Norse legend of Ragnarök as an excuse to try and burn the entire city of Reykjavik to the ground, so the cuddle under the stars was rather welcomed by the both of them. 

 

Now, after almost two months of dancing around what they are to each other, they sit in Ava’s simple yet characteristic apartment, The Bold Type playing on TV and the remnants of salted chilli chicken and duck pancakes littered on the table. 

 

Sara reaches forward and picks up one of the fortune cookies, cracking it open carelessly and spilling some crumbs on the sofa’s throw. Ava rolls her eyes and Sara sheepishly cleans up them up, putting what she can on the plates in front of her, before reading the fortune on the paper. 

 

'Don’t pursue happiness; create it,’ Sara reads out loud, and Ava’s face contorts into a satisfied frown before turning back to the TV.   
Sara looks in front of her for a moment. 

 

Create your own happiness. 

 

Well, it’s about time. 

 

She gets down on the floor just to the left of Ava, who doesn’t really realise what’s happening until she feels a knee bump into her own.  
Sara Lance is on one knee in front of her. 

 

'Um, Sara? What are you doing?’ Ava says, her face imbued with surprise and terror. 

 

'I’m just doing what the fortune cookie said.  Who am I to stand in the way of my fate?’

 

'Super, super happy for you but don’t you think it’s a little early for…well…’ Ava looks Sara up and down, and then the assassin sees the position she’s in.

 

'Oh, shit! Okay, yeah sorry I can see what you would uh, you’d think that looks, wow, my bad,’ Sara almost babbles, looking back up at Ava’s relieved face.  She takes her knee away so she’s kneeling by Ava now, who has shifted forward a little so her face is in line with Sara’s.  

 

'Don’t look too relieved or I might be offended, I’m not done yet, you know,’ Sara warns, and the two laugh a little without taking their eyes off each other.

 

'You’re so beautiful,’ Ava murmurs, and she reaches out her hand to push Sara’s hair back from her face. 

'So are you.’

 

There’s a beat, and Sara leans into Ava’s hand that’s resting on the side of her face, taking a deep breath before looking into Ava’s beautiful eyes once more.

 

'I want you to be my girlfriend,’ Sara declares, and Ava’s head tilts as she smiles the most brilliant, beaming smile she can possibly muster. 'Will you be my girlfriend, Ava?’

 

'Of course I will, you idiot of course,’ Ava babbles, letting herself trail off as she pulls Sara in for a bruising, beautiful kiss. 

 

They part just moments later, and as Sara lets her forehead rest against Ava’s she lets herself breath Ava in. This incredible, powerful, gorgeous woman who’s  just said she’ll be hers, and vice versa.

 

'Creating happiness sounds pretty good to me,’ Sara says, and the two laugh out loud as Ava gets up off the couch, dragging Sara up with her.  
 

'Wanna create some more in my bed?’ Ava says, letting her eyebrows wiggle somewhat as she pulls Sara along with her to her bedroom. The Captain follows her, letting the Agent pull her by her hand towards the door and smiling slyly as she does so.

 

'Always up for that, Agent Sharpe.’


	17. Towel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> areallygayfangirl: "I need to get something of my chest" "*with fingers crossed* is it your shirt, I hope it is your shirt please..."

As Sara steps into her room after her shower, she closes the door, her back to the quarters.  She immediately notices the shuffling of feet; if there's one thing she doesn't carry around in her towel, it's her throwing stars, but she does happen to have a knife in her wash bag.  It'd be a little late to get it now, considering the figure standing in the middle of the room definitely has their eyes on her. 

 

'Sara -' 

 

'Ava, oh my God,' Sara turns around, knowing it's now safe to do so.  'What are you doing here when I am basically naked and oh, you're um...'

 

She takes the moment to look Ava up and down, not in a bad way, but obviously checking her out; she's not in her usual Time Bureau garb, but a instead a dark red and black checkered flannel, a white tank top and a pair of lighter blue skinny jeans. The Timberlands on her feet really complete the Futch look.  

 

Sara's not sure if she's drooling right now. She probably is.  

Wonderful.

 

'Are you okay?'

 

'I'm good, apart from the fact that you're in my room and I am butt naked under this towel.' 

 

She sees Ava physically have to close her eyes and gulp before continuing. 

 

'I wanted to talk to you, like really badly, but I can go outside and wait until you're -'

 

'No, it's okay.  It's obviously important.' 

 

Ava's eyes dart anywhere but Sara until they have no choice but to fall on the smaller woman, who has put down her wash bag on the bed and tucked herself a little tighter into the towel, her hair up in a topknot; she'd washed it in the morning, so she thought she'd leave washing it again until tomorrow. She notices Ava looking a little distracted again, so she takes her hand away from the knot in the towel and it looks like Ava's eyes are going to bug out of her skull, just for that split second she thought the towel might drop. 

 

'Well, okay there's just...this last couple weeks we've been working together, hanging out together just normally a lot more, you and I... Jesus Christ okay, I just need to get something off my chest -' 

 

She's about to say it when she sees Sara's eyes pinched closed, her fingers crossed by her sides. She's making a half-hearted move to try and hide them but it isn't really working. 

 

'Please be your shirt, God, I hope it's your shirt -' 

 

'Sara!' 

 

One of Sara's eyes open, leaving the other one still pinched close.  Her eyebrow above the open eye raises, and she relaxes her fingers at her sides when she sees the frustration etched into Ava's features. 

 

'This is serious!  Goddammit, Lance, just cut the shit and be serious for one fucking minute okay? This is a lot for me.' 

 

Sara opens her eyes and stands a little taller, nodding minutely along with her apology.  

 

'I'm sorry, Ava, just um...continue, please.  Sorry.'

 

She has the dignity to look sheepish in her concession. 

 

Ava sighs loudly, bringing a hand up to her own face and swiping it down it, letting her fingers trail down so that three of them are resting on her jawline.  

 

'I was gonna say something, but I just... yeah, okay,' Ava says, walking almost casually over to Sarah and not touching her at all. 

 

Only leaning down and capturing her lips with her own. 

 

It is not often that Sara Lance, Captain of the Waverider, is taken by surprise.  But as of this moment, colour her astonished. 

 

Her eyes are only left open in shock for a few seconds, until she melts into the kiss, giving in to the sheer want to feel Ava's strong body, letting the taller woman's arms just wrap around her waist, pulling her ever closer. 

 

Sara feels Ava's tongue swipe at her bottom lip as she silently, beautifully asks permission, and Sara lets her in and grasps at the thick hair on the back of Ava's head, her hands being able to flow through so much of it.  She loves Ava's hair.  

She really, really loves Ava's hair. 

 

Suddenly, Ava's pulling away and looking down at the dazed Sara, who smiles a little as she looks up into Ava's eyes.  She's almost a head taller than her, and for once such a height difference couldn't bother her in the slightest. 

 

'Okay this is...I don't want whatever happens right now to be a one time thing, Sara.  I really, really fuckin' like you, okay? That's what I came here to tell you.  That's why I opened a portal in your bedroom on a Timeship at 10pm.' 

 

Sara simply pushes some hair out of Ava's face, hardly being able to take her eyes off Ava's kiss-swollen lips. 

 

'I really, really like you too, Ava.' 

 

She doesn't remember a time she's seen Ava beam before.

 

'Yeah?  You know how you uh...had your fingers crossed that you wanted my shirt off?' 

 

'Mmmhmm?' 

 

Ava suddenly leans down and kisses Sara's neck, and the smaller woman let her eyes close slowly in the pleasure of Ava's tongue swiping against her skin.  She also feels a hand gently sift out the knot in the towel keeping her covered, and she covers that hand to stop her a moment. 

 

'Is this not okay?  I'm sorry, I should have -'

 

Sara shakes her head, and Ava looks confusedly at her as Sara brings her close enough that their foreheads are touching, and they're staring into each other's eyes like they're exploring one another's souls.

 

'Shh...I just wanna see your face.' 

 

With that, Sara puts pressure on Ava's hand and it releases the towel, letting it drop to the floor.

 

She swears she hears Ava's heart speed up tenfold. 

 

Suddenly, Ava pulls away, hastily taking off her flannel shirt, taking in Sara as she does so.

  

She's probably the most beautiful thing Ava has ever seen, and ever will see in her entire life. 

 

Before she can react as she stares at Sara's naked torso, her lower half surprisingly covered with a pair of girl boxers from Calvin Klein of all places, Sara pulls her back by the hem of her white tank top, lifting it and prompting Ava to help her get it off in the process. 

 

Sara can't help but start to kiss the nape of Ava's neck, working down a little so she's almost in between Ava's breasts, and then she snaps Ava's bra off in a flourish, quickly flinging it to the other side of the room before resuming her ministrations.  

 

She can hear Ava's quiet, breathy moans and it's driving her crazy.  She's sure the grey of her boxers is quickly darkening now, because it'll not be long before she's dripping for the other woman.  

 

When Sara's mouth covers Ava's left nipple, the taller woman cries out quietly in ecstasy, letting her hand slowly take out Sara's topknot, her fingers instantly weaving through her blonde hair and almost gripping it for dear life. 

 

She takes the split second opportunity as Sara is about to switch to the other side to bring her face back up to hers, tilting her chin up to plant her own mouth on Sara's once more.  As Sara wraps her arms round the back of Sara's neck, Ava quickly lifts her up, letting her legs wrap around her hips as she carries her slowly over to the bed.  

 

She lowers her onto the mattress, slowly but surely, and she feels the quiet, satisfied hiss Sara lets out as her bare skin makes contact with the soft cotton sheets. It doesn't take long for Sara to begin chasing Ava's mouth once more, leaning up and almost sitting as Ava straddles her and puts her hand on the side of Sara's face, the kiss that follows bruising and messy but God, it's fucking incredible. 

 

Ava can't keep her hands away from Sara any longer and starts to palm Sara's breast, and the moaning and breathing that follows into their kiss makes her want to come right then and there.  She makes a decision and begins to push Sara down as they kiss, so that she's lying down on the bed now, her head on the pillow and her body on fire with pleasure.  

 

Ava has barely even touched her. 

 

'Fuck, Sara, you are so...God, you're a vision,' Ava breathes, still straddling her but letting a hand settle on the side of Sara's face, her thumb swiping at her cheek. 

 

'Still not a one time thing? Because this hasn't even finished yet and I already want more,' Sara says, and Ava chuckles quietly at that, her voice low and laced with lust. 

 

'Not a one time thing,' Ava says, and she leans down and kisses Sara with a new fervour she didn't have before.  Before Sara can settle them once more into the rhythm that their mouths danced so well to, Ava takes her lips away. As she hears the whine from the absence of contact, she begins to make her way down Sara's body with her hands and her lips. 

 

She kisses Sara's breast hotly and open-mouthed, both above the nipple and then settling on it and moaning onto it as Sara's breathing went wild.  Because she's on the right, her hand is on the left and she can feel Sara's heart beating at a hundred miles an hour.  It turns her on even more.  

 

As she takes her mouth away from Sara's chest, she swipes her tongue along the front of Sara's hips, and takes off Sara's underwear in one feel swoop, chucking them away from the bed. Sara has gripped a fistful of Ava's hair and closed her eyes, moaning quiet, sweet nothings under her breath.  

 

Ava looks back up at Sara, who when feeling the breath hit just above her core opens her eyes and sees Ava, smiling slyly up at Sara with a raised eyebrows. 

 

'Please, babe. I need you,' Sara lets out so quietly that it trails off into whispers.

 

Ava does as she's asked, and as she swipes her tongue along Sara's folds and over the hood of her clit, the guttural moan that Sara lets out is enough to send her into overdrive.  

 

She does it a couple more times before concentrating more on the clit, sucking slightly and swiping her tongue in circles.  She can already feel Sara's legs shaking slightly each swipe from the pleasure, and she uses her free hand to grab Sara's free one, taking it away from the fist it's making in the sheets to gripping hers hard, and the pressure from it just drives her on. 

 

She can feel herself almost dripping onto the sheets below her, and what she's doing to Sara is making her feel as if she's going to come without even being touched by her. 

 

She begins to suck harder on Sara's clit and takes her other hand, sinking one finger inside of Sara slowly, the other woman moaning loudly.  It goes in so easily and Ava moans at the feeling of being inside Sara, directly onto Sara's clit, and it only makes her want to add to her pleasure for as long as she wants it. 

 

'Fuck, Ava, please, don't stop, please...' Sara's words are coming out an octave higher than usual, the want and plea behind it making Ava actually drip now. 

 

She adds another finger in slowly, pumping at an agonisingly gentle pace that makes Sara's moans only grow, begging for more, begging for it to go faster. 

 

Ava speeds up her fingers and sucks a little more on Sara's clit, and she can tell by the clenching of Sara's walls round her fingers that she's close, so desperately close. 

 

Suddenly, she takes her mouth away from Sara's core, almost climbing her way back up to be eye level with her once more, not stopping her fingers for anything and adding her thumb to Sara's clit.  

 

She feels Sara beginning to shudder, and she knows it won't even be seconds before she falls over the edge. 

 

'Baby open your eyes, look at me,' Ava says, and when Sara opens them the brilliant blue just captivates her. 

 

'Let go,' Ava whispers. 'Come for me, Sara.'

 

And by God, she fucking does, Ava's name on her lips as all breath leaves her body for a moment, coming over Ava's fingers and feeling her body vibrate with the orgasm.  Ava rides it out for a few more strokes, slowing down and relieving the pressure before taking out her fingers and making a trail with the juices over Sara's midriff, Sara simply breathing heavily and catching herself.  Without looking at Ava, Sara searches before the back of her head, threading her fingers through the hair again as she finally opens her eyes and looks up at the gorgeous, easy smile the taller woman has on her face. 

 

'That was incredible, Aves,' Sara says quietly, watching the other woman's reaction as she softly palms Sara's breast, no commitment to it but a domesticity and familiarity to it that Sara couldn't help but find entirely wanted and comforting. 

 

Ava is still straddling Sara, and she uses the hand she has threaded in her hair to bring her up to her eye level, kissing her soundly before seamlessly bringing her leg up so that it's bent at the knee, and suddenly Ava feels the skin of Sara's thigh pressing, almost rubbing at her wetness and closes her eyes in the slight pleasure. 

 

Ava gets what Sara is trying to do, and she pushes herself down, putting more pressure onto Sara's leg, and as it rubs against her clit she lets out a soft, gorgeous moan that makes Sara want to please her for the rest of time. 

 

Sara starts pushing her leg, in and away, in and away, starting a rhythm that Ava matches by pushing herself onto it, and it begins to quicken in speed as Ava feels her core pulsing with pleasure as her clit rubs harder and faster onto Sara's now soaked leg. 

 

Her moans match her rhythm, and Sara almost moans with her, clenching her hand in Ava's hair as she rides herself on Sara's leg, her face hidden in Sara's neck.  

 

She can feel herself getting close now, and when Sara uses the hand not tangled in Ava's hair to palm the other woman's breast and finger the nipple, she rubs herself just a little harder until she's shaking, coming hard over Sara's leg and crying out Sara's name, not caring who hears.  

This woman wants her, and she's giving her pleasure like she hasn't dreamed of. 

 

She collapses on top of Sara, and Sara laughs at the contact, Ava lifting head up ever so slightly to kiss the other woman lazily.  Sara can still taste herself on Ava's lips, Ava having not taken long to come, and she rolls over to the side on her back, still willing herself to catch her breath. 

 

'That was...' 

 

'Perfect.'

 

They turn their heads to look at each other from their positions on their backs, too far away from one another to be wrapped in each other's arms, and they smile softly at each other. 

 

'This works, doesn't it?' 

 

'Yeah.  Yeah, we work pretty well together.' 

 

'If I were to...say, get under the covers and have you sleep in my arms, would you still be here tomorrow morning?' 

 

Sara proceeds to move so that she's under the covers, gesturing for Ava to do the same. 

 

Ava is still waiting for an answer when they're tucked in bed, Sara putting her hand on the side of Ava's neck as they face each other on their side.  

'I will be here.  The only reason I may not be is because I will need coffee, and so will you,' Sara says, and Ava laughs slightly at that before pulling Sara closer, letting the smaller woman lay her head on her chest, the position feeling comfortable. 

 

Almost like home. 

 

'I mean, if you wake up first, feel free to get the coffee because I am not a morning person,' Sara says with humour in her voice, and Ava's laugh is easy and deep.  

 

'Sounds like a plan.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IT'S MY FIRST AVALANCE SMUT TELL ME HOW IT WENT


	18. Peonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TWO PROMPTS IN ONE
> 
> Anonymous: so going off the constantine rumors, ava decides to ask sara out with like flowers or something and portals to the waverider only to find sara and constantine making out  
> rosawright: So I have a little Avalance fic idea? How about Ava sensing the tension between Constantine and Sara in Daddy Darhkest. Leading to jealous Ava and some smut??? Pls im such a thirsty bitch. Also I love you writing!

_Okay, Ava, you can do this.  Nice peonies, nice shirt, black jeans, nice boots, and you look good.  You got this._

 

She breathes in and out slowly, before using her time courier to try and call Sara.  

 

No answer.

 

That's very unlike her. 

 

She tries her one more time, hoping this time Sara actually answers; she's probably just been in the kitchen and couldn't answer for that reason, or maybe in the shower. 

 

Again, no answer. 

 

Now she's a little worried.  She got a message from Sara only an hour ago that they were all safely back on the ship, having managed to fend off Mallus but having no luck in saving Nora Darhk.  

 

So where is she? 

 

Against her better judgement, she decides to portal into the bridge, only to find nobody there.  What she does hear, however, is rather heavy breathing. 

 

She walks around the main console, and at the sight she sees her flowers drop out of her hand, making rather the mess on the floor. 

 

Sara is rather furiously making out with none other than the most pesky warlock in the known universe.  

 

John fucking Constantine. 

 

They break apart quickly, Sara much more rapidly pushing Constantine's hands off her waist than he takes his hands away. 

 

'Ava,' Sara says, and it's so quiet, almost quiet enough that Ava doesn't hear her.  

 

She doesn't really know why she doesn't just open another portal back to her apartment, and save herself the embarrassment of crying in front of Sara fucking Lance and the idiot warlock. 

 

Instead, she just leaves the flowers there, walking away from the bridge and down through the corridors. 

 

Back at the bridge, Sara leaves Constantine behind, and he knows this is where he really should take his leave.  

 

He knows that this woman is, somehow, rather important to Sara, and he's probably gone and buggered up the progress by trying to sneak one last impromptu makeout session with the Captain. He takes the long way round to the cargo bay. 

 

'Ava, wait,' Sara begins, catching up with her quickly but only being met with her back. 

 

She catches her arm, and Ava stops, knowing she can't really act that pissed off. After all, they weren't exactly dating, were they? 

 

'Look -'

 

'You don't have to explain yourself to me, Captain Lance.  It's okay.' 

 

'No, no it's not.' 

 

'Wanna explain then? As I'm standing here, why am I still standing here...' Ava looks like she wants to jump off a cliff.

 

'Look...this thing with Constantine, it was a stress relieving thing.  I needed to stop thinking for ten minutes, and he just tried it again there.  I wasn't going to any further I was, actually...I was going to call you.' 

 

'You expect me to believe that? Because you two were looking pretty chummy in there, I'm not that much of a dumbass, Sara.'

 

Sara sighs heavily, knowing this isn't something she can just explain away. 

 

'I don't want to use the fact I'm just some damaged person as an excuse. Damaged people do stupid things.'

 

'Yes, they do.  I would know.' 

 

Sara looks at Ava then, and the other woman is looking right at her.  She can't seem to take her eyes off her, it's too magnetic to look away.

 

She goes and lets her back lean against the wall, sliding down so that she's leant against it, her legs sprawled on the floor.  It's the most vulnerable Ava has ever seen her look. 

 

She gestures for Ava to sit next to her, and the other woman does so, if reluctantly, looking back at Sara when she's sat cross legged on the floor just a little distance away from her.  

 

'Gideon,' Sara says quietly, and the doors around them close, giving them privacy. 

 

'What did you mean? When you said you'd know?'

 

Ava looks away from Sara then, not really being able to bear the attention the other woman is giving her.  Instead of saying anything, she pulls out the chain that's tucked into her shirt, lifting it so that Sara can see the army Dog Tags on the end of it. 

 

'Three tours in Kandahar. The last one messed with my head pretty bad.' 

 

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you discomfort.'

 

'It's okay. Weirdly, despite everything I feel okay sharing stuff like that with you.  Which pisses me off even more, because not two minutes ago you were sucking face with warlock boy.' 

 

'You know Constantine?' 

 

'Mmhmm.  He's been a thorn in the side of the Time Bureau ever since it was created.  Popping up in situations he wasn't needed, giving his opinion where it wasn't wanted.  He's a cocky shitface, too.'

 

'You're correct on that one, he did really piss me off at times today.' 

 

'And yet?' 

 

'Yeah, I know.  As I said, it was a stress relief thing.  Ever since we talked this morning, I've been wanting to call you...I was mulling it over in my mind, what I wanted to say.  And then I was pissed off at myself, because I hadn't been able to pluck up the courage or think of what to say, and John was just...there.  He was up for it, I needed the distraction from Mallus being in my body -' 

 

'Mallus is what now? Are you okay?' 

 

Ava moves so that she's cross legged in front of her now, almost wanting to reach out, touch Sara's leg.  She resists the temptation, knowing it would still be a little awkward. 

 

'I'm good. Just seems when um...when you pulled me out of the spirit world? That was Mallus' window in.  I fight a lot of things in my head, Ava. This is just one more thing.' 

 

'That's no way to live, Sara.' 

 

'I need to survive for now.' 

 

'Yeah, but...shouldn't life be about more than just surviving? You have a family here, and you have your father back in Star City...you have me.' 

Sara lifts her head up and sees the way Ava is looking at her.  There's no more malice in her stare any more, just admiration and a hint of sadness.  She looks breathtaking. 

 

'I'm not going to apologise for...for sleeping with him, because I needed to let off some steam but...he was never what I really wanted.' 

 

'What did you want?' 

 

'I want you.  But I need to earn your respect, and I need to earn your trust, and I haven't done that yet.' 

 

'Trust is a complicated thing, and it takes time to earn, but Sara...you earned my respect the day you came and rescued me, however dumb and stupid it was.  You came to get me, you didn't leave me behind, and despite the weird way you do things, you always get the job done.  I respect you a ton, Sara.  And you've been through...God, you've been through more in the last four years than I have in my entire lifetime.  If there's anyone who deserves my respect, it's you.' 

 

'Ava...' Sara is awed, dumbstruck at Ava's words.

 

'And I want you too.  I've wanted you for a while now, and I've just been making myself look like such a dork in front of you in the last couple weeks.'

 

'That giggle this morning was pretty dorky, yeah,' Sara says, and Ava giggles again, but this time it's more free, more uninhibited and so beautiful. Sara can't help but laugh with her. 

 

'I really do, Sara.  I was coming here to ask you out.' 

 

'I was going to ask you to come over and 'compare notes' on Rip, because that was the best I could come up with,' Sara says, and Ava laughs again, a full-bodied laugh that is accompanied by scrunched-up closed eyes and god, she's just too fucking cute.

 

'You look good in people clothes, by the way.' 

 

'People clothes? Really?' 

 

'Well come on, all I've ever seen you in is a polyblend pantsuit and a Viking getup,' Sara says, and Ava pretends to look offended. 

 

'Come on, that's not fair, and those suits are pure cotton I'll have you know!' 

 

'I'll believe it when you show me the label.' 

 

Ava tilts her head to the side, her eyes narrowing in curiosity as she bites her lip softly.  Sara can't help but do the same, the thought of Ava biting _her_ lip flooding her mind. 

 

'Is it really bad that I want to kiss you right now?' 

 

'Do you still have warlock breath?' 

 

'Ew, no,' Sara says, screwing her nose up as Ava laughs with a lopsided smirk.  

 

'Come here,' Ava whispers, and reaches out for Sara's neck, but the other woman has already met her halfway in a kiss so familiar, yet so incredibly new.

 

Ava shifts onto her knees, leaning herself into Sara as much as she can with the awkward angle.  The kiss deepens and her tongue slips into Sara's mouth, and Sara finds she really, really likes the control.  

 

She'll keep that in the back of her mind for next time. 

 

_Hopefully there's a next time._

 

Ava breaks the kiss, the both of them pretty hard-up for breath as they reel from the last few moments. 

 

'Where's your bedroom, exactly? We seem to be trapped in one section of the corridor.' 

 

Sara laughs and gets up from her position, pulling Ava up with her and keeping their hands together as she starts walking briskly towards her quarters. 

 

'Gideon, gonna need you to -' 

 

'Open the doors, Captain, of course,' Gideon replies. 

 

'Thank you, Gideon,' Ava says tentatively, as she smiles in Sara's direction. 

 

'You're most welcome, Agent Sharpe.' 

 

Ava looks confusedly at the back of Sara's head. 

 

'Since when does Gideon like me so much?' 

 

'Since you started getting soft on me,' Sara says, looking back to see Ava's offended face. 

 

'Hey! I am not getting soft on -' 

 

Having entered Sara's quarters and the door closing behind them, Sara silences Ava with an open-mouthed kiss, quickly making the other woman melt into her arms. 

 

Ava grabs Sara, pulling closer by grabbing her waist so that there's not an inch between them.  Sara almost moans at the contact, knowing that heat is building up inside her as she feels Ava so close. 

 

Ava keeps moving them forward until Sara's knees are backed into the bed, and she has no choice to fall onto it.  She pulls Ava on top of her, tentatively pulling at the bottom of her shirt. 

 

She is sitting up as she straddles Sara, ready to rid herself of the layer, but Sara stops her for a moment.

 

'Are you sure about this?' 

 

'As long as you are.'

 

'Of course, I want you.  So, so much.  But you don't wanna take it slow?'

 

'I'd say we've been taking it pretty slow so far...and I know I want you.  I know I want this.'

 

'This as in the sex, or this as in...us?'

 

Ava takes off her shirt, and leans back down to give Sara a languid, lingering kiss. 

 

'Us. Is that okay?'

 

'More than okay.' 

 

Sara sits up then, letting her hands roam over Ava's now mostly naked back, the muscles and smooth skin making Sara's breath shake.  Ava pulls at her tank top and Sara's arms go up so she can take it off, and she immediately pulls Ava back in for another fervent kiss. 

 

She simply can't get enough of Ava.  She feels like she's going into overload but for once, the overload is something she can deal with and embrace because, God, she really, really wants this woman. 

 

Ava has become special, and she doesn't entirely know why, but she's definitely willing to find out. 

 

She begins to push her fingers underneath Ava's bra at the back, signalling what she wants, and Ava takes off her bra.  When Sara takes her in, she can't find any other words except breathtaking.

 

Ava tilts up her chin and connects their lips again, and Sara finds her hand moving from Ava's back to palm her breast.  The taller woman moans into Sara's mouth, and it makes Sara falter as she feels wetness beginning to pool in her underwear. How is she doing this to her so quickly?

Sara begins to kiss down Ava's neck as the other woman makes quick work of her bra, flinging it to the side.  She kisses down and finally takes a nipple in her mouth, and Ava cries out softly as she arches into her, not able to hold back the sheer pleasure she feels anymore. 

 

'Sara,' Ava breathes,  Sara moaning at the sound of Ava's liquid gold voice, and she takes her mouth off Ava's breast and takes one in her hand again, going back up to kiss Ava with all she has. 

 

Ava pushes them down so Sara is lying on the bed, and then breaks the kiss, looking up at Sara and fingering the button of her jeans in question. 

'Please, just get them off, and yours off too.  I want to feel you,' Sara says sincerely, and Ava smiles that smile that means she is undoubtedly, unquestionably happy. 

 

She does as she's asked, and moments later they are both naked on the sheets, and Ava is having a little trouble taking Sara in. 

 

'Fuck, Sara, you are so beautiful,' she breathes, and Sara pulls her back down for another ferocious, open-mouthed kiss. Ava takes the opportunity, letting her hands run everywhere and Sara tries to contain the pleasure of feeling Ava's hands all over her body. 

 

Ava brushes her fingers over Sara's hips, and the smaller woman cannot help but buck her hips just slightly, not being able to wait much longer. 

 

The taller woman begins to lightly suck on Sara's neck, and she relishes in the sharp breath in from Sara as she begins to dip her finger through Sara's soaked folds.  Sara bucks again, and Ava begins to rub her clit with her thumb, and the sound Sara makes is enough to make Ava want to come on the spot. 

 

'Fuck, Ava please,' Sara cries, and Ava places her forehead against Sara's as she kisses her slowly.  As she slides her tongue into Sara's mouth, she slides two fingers into Sara, and Sara moans into Ava's mouth and it's just the most delicious combination. 

 

As they continue to kiss, Ava builds up a rhythm with her fingers, and she can hear Sara's almost silent pleas as they disappear into her mouth.

 

'What do you need, baby?'

 

'More,' Sara whispers, and Ava is momentarily confused as Sara manages to sit up.  That's when she feels a finger slip inside her own core, Sara's digit pushing all the way in as she explores Ava from the inside out.  Ava moans loudly in response, and picks up her rhythm.  

Sara's not entirely sure how long she can concentrate for, but for the look of sheer ecstasy of Ava's face she will keep pleasuring her as long as she needs it, even through her own ecstasy. 

 

She can feel herself getting close now, and she adds another finger as Ava speeds up her rhythm inside of her, even as she's having trouble controlling her muscles as she starts to crawl closer to the edge. 

 

'I can't go much longer baby, I'm so close,' Sara says breathily, and Ava adds her thumb to Sara's clit and puts her head on Sara's, her mouth touching her temple. 

 

'Let go, Sara. Come for me.' 

 

Sara moans are choked to silence as she feels herself tumble over the edge, momentarily stopping her ministrations inside Ava as she lets herself ride out her orgasm. 

 

As she comes back to herself after a moment, she feels Ava's heavy breathing on the side of her head, and begins to slowly pump her fingers in and out of Ava again, gradually gaining speed as Ava's moans pick up in rhythm.  Sara rests her forehead on Ava's shoulder, speeding up and adding another finger, and she hits a spot inside Ava that makes the other woman almost scream in pleasure. 

 

'Fuck, Sara, right there, right there,' she says in a high-pitched voice, knowing she's seconds away from release. 

 

'I've got you baby,' Sara says, and the low voice coupled with the three fingers pumping inside her are enough to bring Ava to an almost earth-shattering orgasm, her cries quiet but full of ecstasy. 

 

Sara takes her head off Ava's shoulder, watching the other woman's face as she comes back to herself, opening her eyes and looking directly at Sara. 

 

They both smile a lopsided smile, a lazy one with an easy laugh to accompany it.  

 

They rest their foreheads together, and Sara brings her hands up to cup the sides of Ava's neck, and Ava keeps them upright as they bask in each other. 

 

'How did that feel?'

 

'It felt right.' 

 

'Yeah.  It really did.'

 

They fall into another languid kiss.

 


	19. Young Dumb & Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: “let’s go get high at taco bell”

Ava is diligently working at her desk, trying to ignore the fact that the clock is now ticking towards midnight.  She just wants to get this done, then she can go home, not having to clock in for the weekend and actually being able to spend some time with her girlfriend.

 

Sara had booked the weekend off from the Legends, knowing she needed a break from the calamities of Time Travel as well, and they were just both waiting, really.

 

Ava is snapped out of her funk when she hears a knock at her office door. 

 

She doesn't turn around, but just simply keeps working.

 

'Enter,' she says non-commitally, not really in the mood for Gary to be bothering her at such a late hour. 

 

The door opens and closes behind her, and nobody greets her so she gets a little suspicious. 

 

Suddenly, arms are weaving round her shoulders and a warm cheek is pressed to her own.  

 

'Hey beautiful,' Sara whispers in her ear, 'what you workin' on?' 

 

'Hi,' Ava replies, turning slightly to peck Sara on the cheek, their position not really changing much as they both look down at Ava's desk, littered with paperwork about the Nixon Incident. 

 

'Is that the Nixon fiasco?' 

 

'Yeah, I should really have been done with it days ago but it's just taking longer,' Ava explains, bringing a hand up to grab Sara's arm lightly, stroking her thumb along the bare skin where her jumper sleeves are pulled up. 

 

'I thought you went to 1348, extracted him from Florence, and got out, what's there to report apart from that?' 

 

'He caught the bubonic plague.'

 

Sara's face screws up in light disgust.

 

'Ah, that explains the lengthy reports.' 

 

'Yeah, it was pretty nasty. He's fine now though, we put him back in March '74 just in time to watch his Watergate cover-up unravel,' Ava says, almost smiling at the thought of the man getting his comeuppance. 'I'm actually basically finished up here, you ready for our nice weekend in?' 

 

'Oh, hell yes,' Sara says, and she straightens up as Ava gets up from her chair, going to file the reports and taking the band out of her bun at the same time.  Sara comes over to her, fluffing her hair out so it bounces back to its natural waves, and Ava smiles at the tenderness of all of it. 

 

'I have a crazy idea to let off some steam,' Sara tells her, and Ava turns around, wrapping her arms around Sara's neck and kissing her lightly on the forehead.  

 

'And what would that be?' 

 

'Let's go get high at taco bell.' 

 

~()~

 

'Can I get another dorito loco please?' 

 

Sara snaps out of her cloud, high as a kite, and suddenly reaches for the plate of tacos on the dashboard of the old Chevy Impala, no centre console separating them because of the bench seat the model sports.  'Sure babe,' she drawls, and Ava smiles at her kindly as she takes them.

 

They've both had a joint each, and because neither of them have smoked in quite a while it's hitting them harder than expected.  Not that it isn't welcome, because god did they need the stress relief, but it's still a lot for their brains to take in. 

 

'D'you ever wonder,' Sara starts, slowly drawing out her words as she thinks, 'what it'd be like to go back to high school again?' 

 

'I used to do this in high school,' Ava reminisces, and Sara's head snaps over to her, surprised at uptight Agent Sharpe as a teenager getting sky high on Girl Scout Cookies and eating fast food in a beat up Chevy.  

 

'That must have been strange, futuristic get high hangouts,' Sara says, remembering that Ava had said she was actually born after the Time Bureau was technically formed. 

 

'I mean it was hardly different, I only started high school in 2032,' she continues, leaning back on the headrest, looking up at the ceiling of the car. 'It would have been in an old Dodge Charger my dad had fixed up in the garage and I would probably be eating McDonald's instead, considering Taco Bell closes down in 2029,' Ava recalls, taking her head back down to take another lazy bite of the taco.  

 

'They do what now please?' 

 

'Hmm?' 

 

'Are you serious?' 

 

'Yeah, I was born in 2018...huh, I'm gonna get me born in like what, six months.  Watch this space,' Ava says with a big absent smile on her face, finishing off the taco and putting the almost empty place on the back seat, before wiping her hands and shifting on the seat so she's reclined a tad more. 

 

'No, not about that...although that is hella trippy,' Sara remarks, reaching out to push some stray hairs away from Ava's face as the other woman gazes at her, both of them in the same reclined position. 'But Taco Bell closes?' 

 

'Yup, CEO went bankrupt and nobody volunteered to buy them out. Taco Time takes over the Mexican fast food business, but everyone was apparently up in arms because it just wasn't as good.  I never really went, just made my own stuff instead and got different fast food.'

 

'That is nuts, I love Taco Bell...thank god I live on a Time Ship, I don't think I could survive without knowing Taco Bell exists,' Sara says, and Ava laughs a little at Sara's worried voice.

 

The two sit in silence for a while, and Sara's fingers are still lingering on the side of Ava's face.  

 

After a few moments, Ava sits up properly, getting her phone and pulling up Spotify.  

 

'There was this song I always used to play when I was in the car with my two friends, when we used to do this,' Ava says typing in the name and connecting it to the old-time aux cord she'd installed, hitting play. 'I'm pretty sure it was only released last year, 2017.' 

 

Sara shifts so she can sit next to Ava completely, the other woman absent-mindedly putting an arm around her. She turns for a moment, capturing Sara's lips in a languid kiss before smiling and going back to the phone screen. Sara rests her head just above Ava's chest, letting herself settle into the comfort of the moment.

 

The music fades in, and Sara recognises it instantly as one of the few songs on the radio that, while overplayed, is one she can still listen to over and over again. 

 

After the first few lines, Ava starts singing softly, to Sara's utter surprise. 

 

'I'm so high at the moment, I'm so caught up in this, yeah we're just young, dumb and broke, but we still got love to give,' she sings, letting her voice drop out at the chorus as she just takes in the lazy beat of the track. Sara lets her hand run across Ava's stomach, covered by the tank top she usually wears under her shirt, which she'd taken off.  She'd brought Ava a pair of sweats and her favourite pair of beat up old Vans to change into and she'd been more than grateful. 

 

The way Sara lets her hand snake under the tank top isn't overtly sexual; it's just a comfort thing that she's come to love doing when she's sitting with Ava in private.  Feeling that contact, skin on skin, brings her back down to Earth in a way that nothing else could, and as she listens to the song at the same time, feeling Ava kiss her softly on her forehead, she knows there is no place she'd rather be. 

 

Sara basks in the simplicity of such a beautiful moment as Ava continues to sing. 

 

_Young young, young dumb and broke  
Young dumb broke high school kids_


	20. Up We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: angsty prompt? ava and sara sleep together for the first time and the next morning sara is gone and ava is really upset. turns out sara was just getting coffee

Despite her stickler for the rules type of attitude, Ava Sharpe has never been one to be great at getting out of bed. 

 

She rolls over onto her back, having been facing the window on her side of the bed, and looks at the ceiling. 

 

It's all coming back to her. 

 

The way Sara had come into her apartment, all guns blazing, kissing her as if it was her last night on Earth and caressing her with the lightest of touches, pulling her into the bedroom and making love to her as if they'd known each other centuries. 

 

The way she'd woken up in the middle of the night to Sara with her head on her chest, hand wrapped almost tightly around her waist. 

 

Her heart hadn't stopped beating like a drum the entire time, only slowing when she was asleep. 

 

Now, she closes her eyes again as she smiles, an open, easy smile with a hint of complete excitement to it. 

 

Sara Lance was here.  She had wanted her. 

 

She blearily opens her eyes once more, taking her hand off her waist and reaching over to the other side of the bed, expecting to tap a leg or a waist. 

 

It doesn't.  

 

She hits the sheets instead. 

 

Sitting up, not bothering to bring the sheets up to cover herself, she looks to her right, finally seeing that there isn't actually anybody there. 

 

Sara is gone. 

 

She looks in front of her, around the room, and sees that all of her clothes are gone too. 

 

Literally nothing is there. 

 

Ava is all alone.

 

Again. 

 

She's propelled back to the crushing memory of when she woke up one morning a few years ago. 

 

Ava had looked at the engagement ring on her finger, a bright emerald, smiled, and looked to that same side of bed to find no fiancée, but only a note. 

 

_I'm sorry, I just can't do this._

_I'm so, so sorry._

_Kate_

 

She remembers vividly how her heart had felt crushed in that moment, how she wanted to scream and cry and just break everything in the room.  But she didn't.  She just took off the ring, put it on the note on the other bedside table, and went back to sleep.  For days on end. 

 

Ava has gotten much better at handling her emotions since, with a few rounds of therapy and actually meeting some people that weren't her girlfriend's friends. 

 

But it still hurts. 

 

Did Sara really have to let her down like this? 

 

She'd been an incredible work partner, as much as Ava would have hated to admit it 24 hours ago, and she'd become a good friend even if Ava had wanted something more. 

 

Ava had really thought they had a connection last night. 

 

She'd at least thought it would last until after the next morning. 

 

So much for that.  

 

The defeated look on her face, together with the tears that are slowly falling from her eyes are something that she knows she doesn't want to see in the mirror.  She blows out a breath, wiping the tears away from her eyes, not willing herself to stop because there's not really much point; nobody's going to see her anyway.

 

Sara isn't her fiancée, hell, she's not even her girlfriend, but she still feels like she's been sucker punched in the gut. 

 

She's so consumed in her defeatedness that she doesn't hear the key in her apartment door, nor the footsteps coming towards her bedroom. 

 

The intruder walks in through the door, and Ava silently jumps out of her skin on the bed, clambering to cover herself with the sheet. 

 

She takes in the sight of Sara,  two steaming hot coffees in a disposable carry tray, and she's already rambling before the door has closed, walking over to the dresser with her back to Ava.

 

'Okay my beautiful sleepyhead, rise and shine! You gotta be sharp today, cause after we go fix this mess of John F. Kennedy popping up at Rio's first Carnival, I am taking you ice skating,' Sara says, and she still has her back to Ava so the woman can't see her grinning from ear to ear. 

 

She keeps rambling as she's putting the coffee down on the dresser, taking it out of the tray, and Ava wants to cry once again. 

 

Because she isn't gone. 

 

She's still here.  She hadn't abandoned her.

 

Now she feels really fucking stupid. 

 

'Now I know you said you normally just like your usual latte with more foam but I have seen you sneaking that caramel syrup whenever you're on the Waverider, you can't fool me, Aves, so I got a couple shots of that in there too if that's okay.  Figured you'd need the sugar kick, the Legends can't seem to do anything without us these days,' Sara says, finally turning from the dresser to see Ava, sat up, covered by the sheet and hurriedly wiping away tears from her eyes. 

 

Sara's face immediately falls, a look of concern suddenly plastered all over her features as she walks over to the bed, putting the coffee on the bedside table before getting on and sitting next to Ava.  She wraps an arm around Ava's shoulders, and Ava can't help but lean into her, breathing her in and grasping her t-shirt's neck. 

 

'Babe, oh my God, what's wrong?'

 

Ava just breathes out shakily, still with her head tucked into Sara's shoulder and her hand moves from her t-shirt to Sara's cheek.

 

'Come on,' Sara coaxes softly, 'who dares to make the badass Ava Sharpe cry at 10 in the morning, huh? I'll kick their ass.' 

 

Ava laughs thickly, her tears finally subsiding as she lets go of Sara, hoisting the sheet around her again and finally looking at the woman next to her.

 

_Fuck, she's so beautiful._

_And she's still here._

 

She takes another shaky breath, beginning to speak. 

 

'I uh...I thought you'd gone.  Like, properly, just upped and left with uh...with no explanation.'

 

Sara takes in the information, and nods thoughtfully.  'So I need to kick my own ass then?' 

 

Ava laughs again, more fully this time, and shakes her head in the negative.

 

'No, it was just me I was being stupid.  To be honest we never actually discussed what this is last night, for all I know it could have just been one night and that's it type deal.' 

 

Sara carefully puts her hand on Ava's cheek, wiping the residual wetness away on her face and smiling earnestly. 

 

'We didn't, you're right,' Sara says, 'and I may have been wrong in assuming that I didn't think we need to talk much.  You know I'm an actions speak louder than words kind of person. I don't think I've ever...felt as much when I've been with someone as I did last night.  You are incredible,' Sara finishes softly, and Ava almost starts crying again at her sincerity. 

 

'It was pretty amazing last night, yeah, I just...'

 

'What is it? You don't have to tell me.' 

 

Sara takes her hand away, instead threading her fingers through Ava's hand that's resting between them on the bed. 

 

'It's okay...it's just a few years ago I got engaged, we had an amazing night, I was literally so in love I could barely stand it and...the next morning I woke up, I felt incredible, and I looked over and there was just a note.  It said she was sorry and that she couldn't do it.  She'd upped and left the middle of the night with no explanation.  And it killed me,' Ava finishes, and Sara sighs, her eyes closing as she dips her head for a moment. 

 

'I know what we are isn't nearly as serious as that, but if somebody does that it still scares me.' 

 

'I'm so sorry, Ava I should have thought -'

 

'No, please, don't be.  You weren't to know. You didn't know.' 

 

'But I should have guessed it might look like that when I upped and left, especially considering you know enough about my history to know my track record,' Sara says, and that gets Ava to laugh a little again.  

 

Sara realises in that moment that she wants to make Ava laugh for the rest of her life. 

 

'What you went through? That was horrible. One of the most horrible things someone can do to a person emotionally,' Sara begins, trying to find the right words. 'But whatever happens between us, I promise, from now on? I will always give you an explanation.' 

 

Ava looks at Sara with more unshed tears in her eyes, and of course it's way too soon to say she's in love, but she's damn near getting there. 

 

'Okay,' Ava says, the utterance barely above a whisper, 'I promise too.' 

 

'Then that's perfect.' 

 

Sara leans in and captures Ava's lips; they're still a little salty from the tears, but Sara takes it in her stride, taking both her hands and putting them on Ava's cheeks, cradling her face so delicately it's as if Ava might break. 

 

Sara pulls away, and they both keep their eyes closed for a second. 

 

Ava slinks out of bed with one last peck, and leaves Sara sitting there as she goes into the bathroom, taking her time on her ablutions to make Sara sweat a little.

 

Sara reaches over to Ava's bedside table, turning on the radio to a station she knows that never stops with songs and has barely any adverts. Hailee Steinfeld's new song starts, ringing through the speaker softly.

 

Ava smiles from the bathroom, her toothbrush still in her mouth, knowing this song is pretty concordant to how she feels right now.

 

She's just done brushing her teeth seconds later when she hears Sara say something from the bed.

 

'Okay, so, about ice-skating thing?' 

 

'Mmhmm?' Ava says,  exiting the bathroom and walking over to her drawers, hastily putting on a pair of girl boxers and a sports bra, her usual choice of underwear when fighting with the Legends; comfort is key, after all. 

 

'Would you like to...um, would you wanna go?'

 

'Is it a date?' 

 

'Do you want it to be a date?' 

 

'No.' 

 

Sara is taken aback, looking at Ava whose back is turned.  Ava turns around a moment, and smiles cheekily, raising an eyebrow before dissolving into giggles she's not entirely proud of. 

 

'You're an ass.' 

 

'I'm an ass that really wants to date you,' Ava says, her back turned once more as she finds a pair of black skinny jeans. 

 

'You're an ass with a really great ass, too,' Sara drawls, her head tilting as she looks at Ava's butt before it's covered in the skinny jeans.  

 

Sara snaps out out of it as Ava turns around, her abs on full show as she still has her green t-shirt in hand, and she smiles at Ava with a sincerity that makes the other woman's heart skip for a moment. 

 

'Ava, will you date me?' 

 

Ava grins from ear to ear, not quite believing this is happening.

 

She crawls onto the bed, Sara having to breathe in as she sees Ava's cleavage just over the top of sports bra, and the other woman kisses her with an open mouth, before pulling her lips away and smiling.  

 

'Absolutely.'

 

Before pulling away and grabbing her coffee, Sara steals one last kiss from the woman she's dating: this beautiful, graceful, badass woman.

 

Sara can't help but think she's going to marry this woman one day.

 

_We 'bout to go up baby, up we go_

_For worse or for better_   
_Gonna give it to you  
In capital letters_


	21. The League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Sara accidentally says “I love you” or admits her feelings in an argument with Ava. Ava doesn’t know how to respond because she likes Sara too so she is just awkward about it and leaves, (angst with a little fluff at the end)
> 
> This got angstier than i anticipated i'm sorry

'Why didn't you tell me?' 

 

Ava looks up from the book she's reading in the kitchen, having just eaten lunch with the other Legends who had all gone off to their separate quarters.  

 

Their mission had gone to plan and Ava had stayed for lunch while Sara had decided to go to the library, clearly suspicious about something. 

 

Now, she's standing in front of Ava, a broken look on her face.  Ava's face falls, and she gets up from her chair, walking over to Sara. 

 

'What's wrong, what happened?' 

 

'You didn't...you didn't say...' 

 

'What didn't I tell you, Sara? What is it?' She's genuinely worried now. 

 

'You were...you were in the League.'

 

Ava's eyes close, and she takes in a breath.  

 

She knew this was coming sooner or later.  She'd just really been hoping for later. 

 

'How did you find out?' 

 

'Gideon, she um...I asked her if there was something wrong because you've been acting weird and she told me there may be a reason...she still doesn't entirely trust you so she told me, and I thought you would have told me but...I guess not, huh.' 

 

Ava begins to get defensive, not really knowing another strategy.

 

She doesn't trust herself to open up in front of Sara.  She'll say too much and she knows it. 

 

'With all due respect, my personal history isn't something I'm at liberty to share with a team that has broken time before.' 

 

'Oh with that shit again? Really? You know that the League is personal for me and I thought...well I thought we were friends, Ava, you've been a part of this team for almost a year and I thought we were...it doesn't matter, ' Sara says, balling up a fist at the frustration running through her veins.

 

'Sara, God... it's personal for me too.  I spent 7 years there, until Rip took me out and gave me a second chance with the Time Bureau.' 

 

'When?' 

 

'What?' Ava bites back, picking up her cup from the table and walking over to the sink to wash it.  Sara follows her over, putting her hand on the granite top beside Ava as she averts her eyes. 

 

'When were you in the League?' 

 

Ava puts the cup in the drying rack, gripping the counter top as Sara looks at her expectantly. 

 

'Until about '87,' Ava replies, her voice cracking as she utters the words. 

 

'I really thought we...we were going somewhere here.  I thought -'

 

'You thought what? The more you know about my personal life without my permission the closer you could get to me?  I share these things with you, Sara, you should find these things out from me, not some supercomputer who can just access my entire life.  I would have told you eventually, it's hard for me and I -' 

 

'I know it's hard for you! There is literally nobody better to talk to about this than me, I've been in your position and I wanna be here for you!  The way I went about it was terrible, and careless and I'm sorry but I love you and I just thought you were in pain and I wanted to be there for you!'

 

Sara doesn't even realise what she's said. 

 

'You...you love me?' 

 

'I...' 

 

Before Sara can even reply, Ava is out of the kitchen, grabbing her time courier from the table and opening a portal, shutting it before Sara can even think about following her. 

 

Sara just stares, dumfounded.  There are tears in her eyes and she can't really shake what's just happened. 

 

Nate walks in, and Sara doesn't even move, still gripping the counter of the island as he sidles up to her, not really knowing what to do with himself.

 

'Captain...what happened?'

 

'She just...she left,' Sara whispers, and Nate doesn't say any more. 

 

Normally he's dastardly afraid of the Captain, and would never do anything that might spook her or make her on edge, but he's not dumb; all she needs right now is a hug. 

 

He wraps his arms around her, and she just clings onto him as the sobs come up through her lungs; she makes no effort to stop them. 

 

~()~

 

Sara is woken up sharply by an almost sizzling noise, and she barely registers the portal close as Ava walks into the room, dressed in a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and a rather crestfallen look on her face. 

 

'Hey,' she whispers brokenly, tears obviously having been wiped away hastily before she entered the room. 

 

'Hey, what are you...what are you doing here?' Sara asks as she sits up, sitting in a cross-legged position as she adjusts the to the waking world and to that fact that Ava is here, in her room, this...broken woman. 

 

It kills her. 

 

'I'm sorry for barging in, I didn't know you were asleep it's the middle of the day in Star City...I just...' 

 

'Don't worry about it,' Sara says, her voice shaky and still thick with sleep. 

 

'It was all so much to process, Sara,' Ava almost whispers, tentatively sitting on the edge of the bed, Sara not taking her eyes off her for a second. 'One second you're yelling at me and the next, you drop that bomb and I just...I needed some time.

 

'I don't...I don't talk about my time with the League because I became...hollow inside. I lost myself, much like you did, and it just haunts me every day.  They did unspeakable things to make me the warrior they wanted me to be, and I didn't want to keep killing people. I still have nightmares, Sara, I...I couldn't, I didn't...my soul just couldn't take the killing anymore,' Ava sobs, and Sara is over in a heartbeat, wrapping her in her arms.

 

She remembers the day she said those exact same words to Nyssa. 

 

'The Ra's was a cruel man,' Sara says, and she feels Ava's minute nod from where her head is buried into Sara's shoulder. 

 

For a few minutes, they stay like that, Ava letting it out, and eventually she makes herself at eye level with Sara, who tucks some hair behind her cheek and wipes the tears away. 

 

'You are not a bad person.  We have both been through terrible things, and we are here, now, being given this second chance at life.  It took me so long to realise that I had to take it, and I don't think you've realised it fully yet.' 

 

'No, I hadn't.   Not before I met you,' Ava replies, and Sara's eyes widen a little.  Is that a glint of hope? 

 

'You're the only person who's made me think about the hole in my soul, Sara,' she whispers.  'I don't know if it can ever be fill it fully, but you're definitely helping more than anyone else ever has.' 

 

'I don't think 'same here' has ever been more appropriate,' Sara says, threading her fingers through the hair behind Ava's ear.  They both smile softly, and Ava looks down at Sara's lips, before looking back up again. 

 

'I love you too, Sara,' she barely whispers, and Sara cannot hold back anymore.  

 

She places a soft, chaste kiss on Ava's lips, and they taste of salt; they're soft, a little chapped, but Sara couldn't think of anything more perfect in that moment. 

 

They break apart, foreheads still leaning against each other, breathing a little heavily and smiling softly. 

 

'Let's sleep for a while, I think we could both use it,' Sara says, pulling Ava gently over to tuck them both underneath the covers.  'We can talk more in the morning.' 

 

'Who says I wanna talk?' Ava replies, smiling with a glint of cheekiness Sara hadn't seen for weeks.  God, she's glad Ava's here. 

 

'Well whatever happens, I just wanna fall asleep with you right now.  Is that...is that okay?' 

 

'Better than okay, Lance.' 

 

Sara lets Ava rest her head on her chest, and the warmth radiating from both of them is enough to lull the pair to sleep.  

 

Neither of them have nightmares that night.


	22. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of that "Ava is abusive bc she belittled Sara" discourse spreading toxin around the tag, can you please write a one shot of Ava and Sara heart-to-heart discussion on that matter? Like Sara disbelieves Ava does care because of things she did when they didn't know each other well and Ava apologizes and ensure that she really likes Sara. Thanks.

'I was once a world class lethal assassin and Captain a timeship, and you're the Director of the biggest and arguably most important brand of government administration in the world.' 

 

Sara plonks herself down on the floor, her back against the wall and her head softly hitting it as she stares up at the ceiling. 

 

'And our downfall is going to be getting stuck in a damn elevator,' Ava replies, mirroring Sara's action and breathing out a sigh, her legs stretched out in front of her. 

 

They sit in silence for a few moments, before Ava feels Sara shift uncomfortably next to her.

 

'You okay, babe? I called security, they're getting maintenance to come down asap.' 

 

'I know, s'just...confined spaces, not really my favourite thing,' Sara replies in little more than a whisper, and Ava knows the admittance is important.  

 

'Okay, c'mere,' she tells her, and gets Sara to shift so that her head is on Ava's lap.  'Close your eyes, babe. I'm here.' 

 

'Okay,' Sara breathes, and she's soothed by feeling Ava's hand in her hair.  

 

A few more moments pass, and the silence isn't even deafening; it's easy, it's chilled and it's peaceful.  

 

'I'm really sorry, Sara.' 

 

Sara opens one eye, and sees Ava looking at her with a forlorn expression; all of a sudden, Sara is not only perplexed but even slightly concerned. 

 

'For what?' 

 

Ava sighs, and looks away from Sara for a moment; she's obviously been wrestling this for a while. 

 

'I was not fair to you, or to your team in the beginning.' 

 

Sara sits up, so they're eye level.  She puts her hand on Ava's upper leg, where her shoulders were just placed and squeezes. 

 

'Ava, we weren't much better to you.' 

 

'I shot at your ship.  I called you idiots, numerous times and I even tried to beat you into submission.' 

 

'I wouldn't call it that, babe, we had an even fight that ended in a water break,' Sara says with a light chuckle, 'but...you were doing your job.  You thought we were a threat, and there are very occasional times that we can be; I mean it's mostly to ourselves, but it is an occasional thing that...happens.  Anyway, that's beside the point, Ava.  Where is this even coming from? We've been dating for months and you haven't said a word about it.' 

 

Ava shifts a little, putting a hand over Sara's where it's placed on her leg. 

 

'I just...I just keep remembering how you used to look at me.  As if I ruined your whole world.' 

 

'You...okay, I found it a little hard to stomach, sometimes.  I didn't think somebody could hold that much contempt for someone when they didn't know them, or well I did...but there was something about you that made me feel like one day you'd be different.' 

 

Ava tilts her head, riveted by Sara's words. 

 

'I'm glad I found out how to work with you guys, regardless of what happens between us.  And again, regardless of what happens here,' Ava says, gesturing between the two of them, 'I'll be civil with your team.  Hell, don't tell them, but I may even be starting to like them.' 

 

'Ooh, I don't know, not sure I can keep such a world-ending secret,' Sara says with a laugh, and Ava finally cracks a smile, a chuckle escaping from her lips before she can stop herself. 

 

'You need to know that, God, I think so highly of you.  You are the strongest person I have ever met.  And if you ever thought I saw you as anything else...well I regret making you think that.  Because you are.  And I...I really respect you.  I respect and admire you, so much. I really am sorry, Sara,' Ava says, and it reminds Sara of the time she looked into Ava's eyes and, for the first time, saw real emotion that she could connect with.

 

That she _wanted_ to connect with. 

 

'I forgive you, Ava.' 

 

Ava smiles, tears shining in her eyes.  

 

She really wants this. 

 

She wants Sara to know that she thinks highly of her.

 

Sara doesn't know it, but the sigh she's just breathed out is one of relief. 

 

She's relieved, to truly know how Ava cares for her. 

 

Ava puts her hand on Sara's cheek, and Sara leans into it before shifting forward and capturing Ava's lips gently.  

 

The kiss isn't long, but it's gentle and beautiful and everything Sara could want.  

 

She's really falling for this woman. 

 

'Alright guys, everyone okay in there?' 

 

'Gary, get us out of this elevator or I swear to God,' Ava says in a low, threatening voice, and Sara can't help but crack a smile. 

 

'It'll just be a little longer, I was just going to ask maintenance whether they found my time courier yet -' 

 

'GARY!'

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me at superscavenger on tumblr


End file.
